To Be Happy
by LillsBills
Summary: HIATUS. BEING REWRITTEN! Hermione is 25, the Minister's Undersecretary, and living her life as best she can. But something odd has been happening in the past year, and suddenly her life is over run by Slytherins who bud into her life when and where they can. Dramione. EWE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! Though I don't usually work on two storied at once, this one hit me like a ton of bricks so I just started to type away. This fic thought be too long, I'm guessing 10-ish chapters, and most of it has been planned out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**As always, enjoy!**

**Edited: October 16, 2019**

Chapter 1

Hermione was agitated. No. She was far more than agitated. She was irritated, pissed, and, most of all, sick of the damn Slytherins randomly interrupting her life. She turned the corner, Blaise Zabini was there. She went to Diagon Alley, Pansy Parkinson was following close behind her. At the Ministry? Theodore Nott bumped into her several times a day on purpose if she went to the loo, Daphne or Astoria Greengrass here not too far behind.

Hermione had no peace, and now, here at a small cafe in Muggle London? Hermione could see a group of 5 wizards and witches, so obviously dressed in robes, sitting not so covertly across the cafe's patio. They were shoving each other, awkwardly arranging themselves to all face her.

Hermione was ready to throw her tea at them.

It's been five months, and they haven't left her alone.

"So… I see that your entourage is still following you around," Harry said, chuckling into his cup. Ron, who sat next to Harry, their backs towards the Slytherins, snorted in amusement.

"It's not funny, Harry," Hermione hissed, "they're everywhere."

Ron rolled his eyes, taking a large bite from his chocolate scone, "Come on, 'Mione, it can't be that bad."

Hermione gawked at Ron, finding it hard to form words for a moment, "They follow me around everywhere. Yesterday Nott was in my office, and he stole my spoon… my used spoon. When I walked in on him, he popped it in his mouth. I don't even know how he got into my office, I know I'm only an undersecretary, but the Minister's entire floor is monitored! They're up to something, and if they're not, they need to leave me alone!"

Hermione let her head drop to the table, her forehead loudly banging onto the glass surface, causing some of the other patrons of the cafe to turn to her. Harry mouthed that he was sorry to the strangers around them then pulled his focus back onto Hermione.

"They're Slytherins, Herms," Ron said around another bite of his scone, "but we can look into what they're up to."

Hermione's shoulders slumped forward, "It's probably nothing, just some racist nonsense…"

Hermione downed the rest of her tea just as Harry finished his own. Ron, on the other hand, started on his second scone. The trio all got ready to leave, the three of them walked down the street, and Hermione distinctly heard Zabini speak up, "do you think she knows it's us?" followed by Parkinson's "Shut up, Blaise."

Hermione sighed heavily; she felt too old to be 25. Harry and Ron tried to lighten her spirits on their way back to work. Harry and Hermione dropped Ron off at Weasley Wizard's Wheezes before trucking off to the Ministry. On Hermione and Harry's lift, Nott decided to slide in the last minute, standing half an arm's length away from Hermione.

Hermione, already being fed up, moved closer to Harry when Nott took a small side step towards her.

"Can I help you, Nott?" Hermione spat, her eyes narrow.

Nott turned to her and sputtered, blinking at her, "What? Me? No!" He rushed out, obviously lying. He awkwardly shuffled away from Hermione, suddenly finding the wall of the lift extremely fascinating.

Hermione turned to Harry in disbelief. The lift door opened to Harry's floor, but he hesitated. "I think I'll ride with you to your floor…" Harry muttered, pressing the button to close the doors.

"Thanks," Hermione muttered.

Another excruciating minute later, the lift doors opened to the Minister's level of the Ministry. Harry stepped out first, then Hermione.

The first thing that Hermione noticed is that Malfoy wasn't standing at her office door, tapping his toe in impatience. He hadn't been around to pester her about legislation in weeks, and even though they had a very fragile friendship growing, she didn't know why he had been missing work. Hermione sighed. She missed the banter; the paperwork was so dull without it.

Just as the doors were about to close, Nott reached out and snatched Hermione's scarf from the crook of her arm, frantically pressing the lift button for its doors to close.

"Hey!" Hermione shrieked, "he stole my favorite scarf!"

"What is wrong with him?" Harry asked, pushing Hermione towards her office.

Hermione walked into her office and collapsed into the chair behind her desk, burying her face in her hands. Harry took the seat across from her, looking at his friend with concern.

"I just wish they would tell me what they want," Hermione said.

"Maybe you should ask them," Harry said unhelpfully.

Hermione looked up to her friend astonished, "You say that like I haven't tried."

Harry looked at Hermione with a sad smile, he leaned back in his chair and caught her looking out the door, clearly expecting Malfoy to show up.

"He's still not around?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione huffed, irritated, "I asked Kingsley if Malfoy is okay, and the only answer I get is 'if you need to know, you'll know.' It's frustrating. I can't make laws involving potion distribution without having the president of the largest potions company in Europe to consult."

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that you fancy him, hm?" Harry laughed, causing Hermione to glare at him, so harry quickly changed the topic, "He's probably just working on something for his company; those things take time."

Hermione nodded, grateful for the change of topic. It was an unspoken rule that no one was about to talk about her wayward feelings towards the blond. The two had gotten close during their 8th year when she was alone, and he was an outcast, they studied together, ate together, and there have been occasions where the two would wake up to find the other one there too. And even though Hermione saw herself falling for Malfoy when she saw past his cold exterior, she knew that nothing would happen between them.

Harry sighed, the silence consuming the room for minutes on end. He looked around her office, his eyes landing on a vase of blue cornflowers.

"Herms," Harry said, "I see the flowers are still coming."

Hermione looked up from her desk, eyeing the flowers with a smile on her face, "Yeah," she said, "it's almost been a year now."

Harry nodded, standing to observe them closer, "Any clue on who's sending them?"

Hermione blushed, it was well known in their circle of Weasley's and Harry that she had a secret admirer for a while now. He would send her flowers, gifts, chocolates, and even first editions once a week for the last ten months, and every delivery came with a short and sweet note.

"No," Hermione said, "I don't know who would either."

Harry scoffed, "anyone would be lucky to have you." he said, "What did the note say this time?"

Hermione crossed her arms, contemplating the flowers, "Cornflower blue looks lovely, but it's not as lovely as you."

Harry touched the small bud of one of the flowers, "Didn't you wear blue at Memorial Gala the last weekend?"

Hermione hummed, "I did."

Harry dropped his hand to his side, "Well, I should get back to the Auror's Office; hopefully, they haven't blown anything up yet. If I hear anything about Nott or the others, I'll let you know. Good luck."

Hermione sighed, picking up a quill, "Thank you, Harry, be safe."

Harry chuckled, "I always am."

Hermine looked down at her paperwork, taking a deep breath before she got to re-writing the current bill.

"Hermione?" her head snapped up to find Harry still standing in her office, "We want you to be happy, you know? And it's okay if you aren't."

Hermione snuggled to put a smile on her face, her stomach twisting, "I am happy, Harry."

The green-eyed man gave a half-hearted nod and left Hermione's office, leaving her alone in the silence to scratch away at proposals for the new legislation cycle. May was almost always busy, and Hermione was sure June would be worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi all! A thank you to_ Parrisblues, Tamcor, BratGirl1983_, and a _Guest_ for commenting on the last chapter. I really do appreciate it! **

**This chapter touches on a couple difficult topics like Depression, Torture, Chronic Illness, Infertility, and something that can be considered dubcon (It's at the end but I will be marking the beginning and end with *** so if you chose to skip it, you'll know when). Next chapter will be a tad lighter, but this fic will have dark moments. **

**Updates will be on Fridays (if not sooner) and if the schedule needs to change, I will let ya'll know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**As always, enjoy! **

Chapter 2

Hermione forced herself out of bed at three in the morning. Her body ached, and her head was pounding.

Another night, another nightmare.

They had somewhat eased over the years and, for the most part, didn't wake up screaming anymore. Sometimes the nightmares were about Ron leaving them in the Forest of Dean, and sometimes it was Harry dead in Hagrid's arms, but, mostly, it was Bellatrix standing over her, screaming at her, cursing her.

Bellatrix was the worst of the bunch. She could remember everything in those dreams, the smell of sweat, the taste of her blood and bile, the feel of Greyback's hands on her.

It had been seven years since the torture since she had been captured and brutalized.

Her body still ached from what had happened, the phantom pains still lingered, and if she turned her body in a weird way, her body would protest and send her into painful muscle spasms that would last for hours, and sometimes days.

She knew it would be fruitless to fall back asleep now, the phantom pains from the _Curcio_ starting at the center of her chest. Hermione shuffled to her bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out a vile colored potion and downing it in one go. She sunk down to the bathroom floor and leaned against the bathtub.

It felt like swallowing glass, but it was the only thing that had helped.

After all, all potions had some side effects, and this specific potion had many; numbness, temporary paralysis, and a particular rosey smell that followed the drinker around.

Slowly, oh so slowly, the potion began to take effect, making Hermione's vision fuzzy. She just sat back and enjoyed the numbness that consumed her. She let her body fall to her side; the cold floor only slightly grounding her.

The potion helped, but it made her feel less human.

She counted the cracks in the wall until she got feeling back into her legs.

The sun had begun to rise when she could properly wiggle her toes. The numbness had unfortunately turned into a dull ache, but the fogginess was fading, which made her notice the tears moistening her face.

Hermione hauled herself off the floor, using the sink as leverage.

The sight of her in the mirror was horrific. Her skin was dull, and her hair had lost its curls. There was a hollowness in her eyes that she wished she could attribute to the potion, but it had been there since the war.

She traced the jagged scar stretching from her forehead to chin.

_Mudblood_ branded into her skin wasn't the only thing Bellatrix had gifted her during her stay at the manor. Hermione summoned her wand and cast a glamor, sending a silent thank you to Merlin that the scar wasn't a cursed one.

At least it could be hidden.

Hermione dressed and floo-ed to the Ministry, finding Harry waiting for her by the lifts.

"Good morning," Harry said, handing her a paper cup. Peppermint tea, her favorite.

Harry's brows furrowed with worry when he took in a deep breathe, taking in the odd, sickly sweet scent of the potion wafting in the air.

Hermione took a long sip from the cup, ignoring the burn, "Good morning, Harry." she muttered.

This was their daily ritual, Hermione would show up to work, and Harry would make sure she wasn't dead yet. It was a fair comprise.

"Are you coming out with us tonight?" Harry asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I need the night out too."

The pair stepped into the lift, and Harry gave Hermione a concerned look. He didn't say anything, another unspoken rule; don't ask Hermione how she is, because she'll always lie to you to make you feel better.

"It should be fun," Harry said, "Ginny says it's a great club, _The Tall Leprechaun_. Good drinks."

Hermione hummed.

The lift stopped, and Astoria Greengrass walked in._ How could someone be that happy?_ Hermione asked herself as the happy brunette woman greeted people in the elevator.

What was up with Slytherin's cornering her in Ministry lifts?

"Hi there, Miss. Granger," Astoria said, a broad smile on her face, "I love your perfume, what kind is it?"

Hermione sighed, her fingers going up to her temple, massaging it softly, "its not a perfume," Hermione said, knowing the young and up-in-coming Potion's Mistress would understand.

"Oh…" Astoria whispered, and when Hermione looked at the other witch's hands, they were shaking.

Hermione felt Harry's hand grasp hers; she looked up to the black-haired wizard to see him staring straight on, burrowing hole's into the walls of the lift. Hermione squeezed her hand in an attempt to comfort her friend.

The rest of the ride up was done so in silence; the witch next to Hermione was fighting back the tears, her lip quivering.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

The lift doors finally opened to Astoria's floor, and she ran out, her seafoam green robes elegantly swishing behind her.

When the doors closed, Hermione knew what was coming.

"Hermione—" Harry began, but she cut him off.

"Not now, Harry," the doors opened on Harry's floor, and she let for of his hand, "go to work."

Harry begrudgingly walked out of the lift, leaving Hermione alone.

She always ended up alone one way or another. She made her way to her office to find a beautiful red velvet box on her desk. Hermione bit her lip and reached for the note tied onto the top.

_"My love for you is as the sea, vast and endless. It would bring me great joy to see you wear this."_

Hermione's lips turned up, her heart fluttering in her chest. She opened the box to find a beautiful necklace nestled into the soft inner lining of the box. Her breathing hitched.

Hermione picked up the treasure by its delicate chain. A thumbnail-sized ruby shaped like a teardrop hung on the obviously goblin made silver. Hermione pulled out her wand and ran diagnostic spells over the necklace to find it safe. She fastened it around her neck, a broad smile finding its way onto her face.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Hermione got more work done in that one day than she had in the week beforehand.

She wrapped up her day and waited for Harry, who she showed the note too. There was something in his eyes when she smiled, relief being the most evident.

Harry and Hermione floo-ed to Grimmauld Place to get ready for the night at the club.

Hermione was only thankful that it was Friday, because judging by what Ginny had picked out for her, it was going to be a rough morning.

Hermione was right.

Once they got to the club, Ginny had pulled Hermione straight to the bar, and the two took shot after shot of God knows what before Ginny insisted on dancing. Harry and Ron grumbled under their breathe when Ginny pulled them to the dance floor, but it only took a shot of Fire Whiskey each before the boys let loose, dancing to the beat of the music.

Hermione danced with Ginny, letting the pulsing music guide her. When the music slowed, she turned to Harry, only to see the five Slytherins that wouldn't leave her alone huddled together, looking at her.

Hermione groaned.

Hermione excused herself from the dance floor when the buzz from the shots began to fade. She walked over to the bar and ordered the strongest drink on the menu. The barkeep slid it over to her, and Hermione took a greedy sip.

The alcohol made her numb. It made her feel _good_. The combination of her pain potion and the alcohol muddled her brain, making the room spin and turn on an axis.

"What are you doing, out and about?" a familiar voice said from behind her.

Hermione sucked on her teeth, turning to face Cormac McLagan's smug face.

"I'm getting a drink," Hermione said, taking another sip of her drink.

Cormac leaned on the bar, his most charming smile on display, "Let me get you another one."

"If I were a smarter woman, I would say you're trying to get me drunk," Hermione said, downing the rest of her glass.

He signaled to the barkeep to bring over two more drinks, and Hermione rolled her eyes. The two of them stood and talked about pointless things like the weather. On Hermione's third drink and Cormac's second, the dirty blond wizard slipped his hand onto Hermione's thigh, stroking the exposed skin.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Cormac whispered into her ear.

Hermione glanced at her friends, who were still out on the dance floor, then to the Slytherins. Parkinson locked eyes with Hermione, the intensity in them almost stung. She hesitated for a moment, considering the fact that she may have had too much to drink, but ultimately nodded, "Let's get out of here."

***Cormac gave her a sly smile, pulling her towards the door. Hermione followed as best she could on wobbly legs. They apparated almost immediately after they passed the threshold, Cormac quickly starting to undress Hermione, nearly tearing the clothing as he did so. He pushed Hermione to the bed, and Hermione complied. She laid her head on the satin pillow and stared up to the ceiling, the mirror above her, reflecting down at her.

Cormac had stripped her of everything but the ruby necklace that sat nestled between her breasts.

She felt the bed dip, and then Cormac was on her. Everywhere he touched, it hurt — a deep ache in her skin that would shake her to her core.

They didn't bother casting a conception spell, Bellatrix had made sure that she would never need them.

But all she did was go through the motions, mostly watching herself in the mirror, drowning out Cormac's grunts and groans. She would arch her back, voicing she wanted more, but Cormac wither ignored her thought that what he was doing was enough.

Once he finished, he rolled off her, turning his back, and promptly falling asleep, but Hermione kept her eyes on the ceiling, the ruby glinting at her. ***

Once Cormac's snores became unbearable, and the disappointment of not _finishing_, she got off the bed and pulled her dress on haphazardly. With a final glance at Cormac, Hermione rolled her eyes and apparated to her flat, collapsing on her mute green couch, exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi all! A special thank you to _lexy0199, Lost O'Fallon Girl,_ and _Sadistic Sapiosexual_ for their comments on the last chapter. I appreciate it to no end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**As always, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Hermione cracked open her eye, the sunlight filtering into her window causing her head to throb. She groaned, dragging her hand over her face. She opened her eyes fully to find Ginny Weasly sitting with her legs crossed on Hermione's living room floor, eating a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Headache?" Ginny said smugly.

"Shu p," Hermione muttered into the couch cushion.

Ginny laughed, pulling a vile out of her robes, slapping it to Hermione's hand. "Drink this, you light weight."

Hermione grumbled, sniffing the potion before downing it. Her headache cleared instantly, and the sunlight was no longer an invasive pest.

"Better?" Ginny said around a mouthful of egg.

Hermione sat up, stretching her legs, "Much, thanks, Gin," Hermione said, reaching over and plucking the slice of toast on Ginny's plate.

Hermione hummed happily when she bit into the toast, finding it nicely buttered and warm. She finished up as Ginny watched her, finishing her breakfast.

"So," Ginny said, "where did you go off to last night?"

Hermione's stomach churned with disgust.

"I slept with Cormac," Hermione said.

"Again?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ginny, snatching another piece of toast from the redhead's plate, biting into it angrily.

"Hermione, you hate the guy," Ginny said in disbelief.

"I know," Hermione whispered, "it just happened. We were drinking, and one thing left to another. It's been so long, Gin, I was hoping that I could maybe I could be in the realm of normal, not that Ive ever been, but I'm just tiered with it all. I just wanted to feel like a normal functioning person even if it was because of that prat."

Ginny nodded, listening to Hermione.

"I'm pathetic," Hermione sighed.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "you're not. It takes time."

"It's been seven years, Gin."

"War affects everyone different, 'Mione," Ginny said, "you know that better than anyone."

Hermione stood up and walked to the kitchen, deciding to make herself a more satisfying breakfast. She cracked eggs and fried them, the only sounds in the small flat the sizzling of the oil.

Ginny followed Hermione to the kitchen, sitting at the counter.

"You should move back in with us," Ginny said out of no where, "you might start smiling again."

Hermione froze. They knew why she had to move out of Grimmauld Place, her health problems took up a lot of energy and even though it had gotten easier in the last two years since she's moved out on her own, having Harry, Ron, and Ginny tip toe around her was not an ideal.

"I am happy," Hermione said, focusing moving her eggs off the stove and onto a plate.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I never said anything about you being happy, but that just proves my point," she scoffed, "you're so happy that you slept with Cormac McLaggen for what? The fifth time? Hermione, this isn't the way to live. You isolate yourself. It's not good for you."

It was Hermione's turn to scoff, "I do not isolate myself, hell, I went out with you all yesterday."

Ginny's lips pressed into a thin line, "That was the first time you've come out with us in a month, you haven't been to the Burrow in three," Ginny's voice softened, here eyes slightly watering, "we miss you, 'Mione. All of us."

Hermione gaped at Ginny, "It hasn't been that long… has it?"

Ginny reached over and squeezed Hermione's hand. Hermione braced herself for the pain that shot thorough her hand where Ginny touched her, breathing it out like she was used too. "I miss my best friend," Ginny said softly.

Hermione's shoulders sagged, "you're right," she whispered, "maybe I need to just do more…"

Ginny smiled, giving her friend a side hug. She didn't notice how Hermione froze as pain from her touch shook through her. "Listen, we aren't saying change over night, but we want you to be happy again…"

"I understand, Ginny, I really do," Hermione said.

Hermione finished up her breakfast in higher spirits. Seeing her friends always put her in a better mood. Ginny rattled on about her next Quidditch game and how they were going to beat the Chudley Cannons, much to Ron's distaste.

The redhead mentioned needing to stop by the new Quidditch Supply store in Diagon Alley and Hermione perked up. The store was by Florish and Blots, and Hermione had been itching to go and search the shelves, to run her fingers over the spines of tomes.

"Can I come?" Hermione blurted before her brain could comprehend the words coming out of her mouth.

Ginny froze in the middle of her rant about the quality of the dragon hide gloves she bought a month before. Her head snapped towards Hermione, her eyes wide and motioning.

Hermione flushed at the excited look Ginny gave her, "I— I mean, Flourish and Blots is right next door, and I haven't been there in such a long time! Merlin! There must be an updated version of _Hogwarts a History_."

Ginny nodded with vigor, her eyes lighting up, "Of course!" she exclaimed, "Please come!"

Hermione beamed. She hadn't felt this good in a long time.

Hermione showered quickly and through on a jumper, careful to pull her sleeve down to hide her _Mudblood_ scar. She took a minute go through her medicine cabinet, downing a simple calming draught, knowing that she would be needing it if there were too many people around.

She gave the option a minute to work before she plastered a smile onto her face before she went back into the living room.

The brunette let herself be pulled out of her flat by the sleeve of her jumper, giving her just enough time to ward her home before Ginny appareled them away.

The first thing that Hermine noticed Diagon Alley was not too busy. Hermione silently thanked Merlin that the streets weren't packed with people despite the fact that Hogwarts was out for the year.

Hermione sighed, content, as she always was through the fog of the calming draught.

"Let's stop by WWW to pick up Ron," Ginny said, "Harry should be there, too!"

"Let's go then," Hermione said, following Ginny's lead.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was as busy as it always was; school age children running in and out of the doors. Hermione stopped walking when she saw a familiar group of Slytherins.

"I think I'll stand out here," Hermione said, averting her eyes when Astoria Greengrass looked in her direction.

Ginny's eyes furrowed, understanding dawning on her when she saw the Slytherin's in the store. "Are they _still_ following you around?" she added, "How did they even know you were here?"

Hermione opened her mouth to talk when Ron, who spotted them from inside, poked his head out of the window and yelled over "Hey, 'Mione! It's good to see you! Come in!"

Hermione stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. Did he not see the Slytherins in the store? Was he trying to get her trapped in their confusing, scarf stealing, game?

Ginny, however, huffed, "what am I?" She yelled back, "Chopped liver?"

Ron shrugged, disappearing back into the store.

Parkinson's eyes landed on Hermione, her nose scrunching back in distaste, her eyes narrowing into a glare. Hermione felt herself shrink, the quiet scrutiny eating away at her.

"I guess we should go in then," Hermione mumbled.

Ginny nodded, her eyes now back onto the Slytherins. "Harry told me that you made the younger Greengrass cry yesterday… and she looks like she's about to cry now, _Merlin_, what did you say to her?"

Hermione shrugged, "She complemented my perfume, I told her I wasn't wearing any… Any good Potion's Master knows what the_ Dolor Potion_ smells like."

Ginny looked at Hermione in shock, "Are you still taking it?" She asked.

"Not as often as I used too," Hermione lied smoothly. Her friends didn't need to know that she had upped her dose in the last few months.

Hermione waked to the front doors of the wizarding joke shop and held it open for Ginny, who was eyeing her suspiciously. Luckily for Hermione, Harry ran towards them as soon as he saw the brunette's wild curls.

"'Mione!" Harry said enthusiastically, wrapping his strong arms around her in a bone crushing hug, "you disappeared again last night, we were worried!"

Hermione tried to speak but her face was planted firmly into Harry's broad chest.

"She was with McLagan again." Ginny said, picking off a random toy from the shelf to inspect it.

"Again?" Hermione heard Ron say, "I thought we hated him."

"We?" Hermione said, her words muffled by Harry's jumper.

"Yes, we," Harry said, "we're in this all together, aren't we?"

Harry finally let Hermione go, and before she even had a chance to breath in deeply, Ron pulled her into another tight hug. Thankfully, his was much shorter, letting her go after a minute.

"Then yes," Hermione said, smoothing her hair, "we hate him."

Ron looked at her in question, his eyebrow raised, "then why did you sleep with him?"

Hermione flushed. How was she supposed to explain it to them? It was hard enough with Ginny, but with her two _male_ friends? That was harder than Hermione could fathom the thought.

"_Yeah, Granger_," Parkinson said from down the aisle, "please tell us, did you wander off with McLagan because of his extensive knowledge of broom sticks or simply because you're just a slag?"

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione's heads snapped to Parkinson's direction. She was standing two meters away, her hand on her hip. She was flanked by Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, both of whom eyed Parkinson cautiously but said nothing. The Greengrass sisters gasped harshly at Parkinson's words, the older of the two taking a step towards the black haired witch before the younger gripped her arm.

"You would know something about being a slag, wouldn't you, Parkinson?" Ginny retorted almost immediately, coming to Hermione's defense with her lip pulled back in a snarl.

Parkinson snorted, rolling her eyes. She moved towards Hermione in an almost predatory way, making Hermione's unease grow, the calming draught she took earlier immediately soothing it to nothing.

"Yes," Parkinson said, "and I would know a slag when I see one… and I see one."

"Pansy," the older Greengrass said, pushing past Nott and Zabini who stood dumbstruck, "stop."

Parkinson turned her head, giving the Greengrass girl a look. Ron took the opportunity to move protectively in front of Hermione, his hand moving to his wand, his Auror training kicking in. Ginny and Harry followed suit, standing straight, hands on their wands ready to fight.

Did her friends really think that she was that fragile?

"Why should I?" Parkinson asked over shoulder, turning back to Hermione, advancing on her again, "When she doesn't even know—"

The room stood still when Nott stormed over, grabbing Parkinson by the arm, pulling her back, "Enough," he hissed. Parkinson pulled her self out of his hold, sticking her nose in the air. Nott looked at the black haired witch with badly concealed disappointment.

George, who must have heard the disturbance, walked over, "If all you're going to do is insult my family, please leave."

Nott gave a curt, but respectful nod. "Let's go,"

Nott walked out of WWW first, Zabini closely after. Parkinson took the opportunity to bump Hermione's shoulder with her own before hissing _slag_ under her breath. The Greengrasses followed, Asoria's eyes watering when she locked eyes with Hermione.

Hermione was bewildered. _What was that?_

George turned to Harry, his arms crossed, "what was going on?"

Harry shrugged, "Honestly, we don't know. Parkinson just came up to us and called Hermione a slag."

George's brows furrowed, "Well…" he said, turning to Hermione, "Are you okay?"

Hermione chocked down a laugh, "About Parkinson calling me a slag?"

The group nodded.

"I've survived worse," Hermione said.

A dark cloud loomed the group's head when Hermione spoke those words, but in proper George fashion, he through his arm across Hermione's shoulder, causing her to cringe for a moment.

"Then," George said, "wanna see my new Bubble Blow Ups?"

Hermione nodded, but her thoughts stayed on Parkinson and the Slytherins. What did they want?

And why did her friends treat her like she couldn't take the words?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A thank you to_ bookishbold, burbngmalam_, and the _Guest_ who commented on the last chapter! Your comments made my day brighter! **

**I would like to apologize for missing the update last week, life hit me hard and fast and I didnt have a chance to write (hell, this chapter isnt even edited.) I do want to add that the way Harry discovered he was gay is similar to how a friend of mine claims to have discovered that ****tidbit about himself ****(I**** still laugh at the story to be honest) **

**Also, as a warning, I plan on having lemons next chapter and if not the next chapter, the chapter after. I will remind ya'll again on the next update but I just wanted ya'll to know.**

**And, as always, enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Hermione listened to George enthusiastically talked about his new products.

A smile grew on her face. She was glad that George had found himself again after the death of Fred, and Hermione was sure that Angela was a big part of that.

Ron, who had been explaining something to Ginny and Harry, pulled the two away to dram ally explain something to them. George took the opportunity to take a step closer to Hermione, leaning over slightly to speak quietly to her.

"So 'Mione," George began, "how have you been?"

Hermione gave a one shoulder shrug, a sad smile on her face. George had been one of the first people, if not the first person, to notice her depression after the war. He was the one to reach out to her and defend her when the Golden Trio went through a rough patch.

"I've been worse," Hermione said honestly, her eyes lifting to meet George's, "sleep is kinda hard to come by."

George hummed, "Dreamless sleep?"

"I don't want to get addicted, I'm dependent on enough already."

George seemed to mull over her words. He broke eye contact when Harry's loud, full bellied laugh, filled the room. Hermione watched her friends enjoy themselves from a distance, her heart twisting, her chest filling with affection for the trio.

"I have a proposition for you," George said, effectively changing the subject.

Hermione turned to George with a raised eyebrow, "I hope it's nothing too scandalous."

George chuckled, "No, no… I'm a happily married man," he teased, "but I have a proposition none the less. I want you to come and work for WWW."

Hermione choked, amusement quickly morphing into shock, "What?"

George leaned against a shelf with a smirk, "you heard me, Granger. Ron is going to be running the new store in Hogsmead, and I'm too busy to work on potions and charms for new products… I thought since you're the best witch I knew, I could ask you to come on board before I start looking for a stranger."

Hermione's mouth dropped as George went on. He was the only person other than Harry who knew that the Ministry wasn't her end goal anymore. Sure, at one point she wanted to be the Minister, but it was too draining, and her chronic condition, whatever it was, effected her ability to do work.

"Are— are you sure?" Hermione studded out, her heart pounding in her ears.

She could start working on magic again. It would be used for mischief, but it was enough

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't," George said softly, his smirk falling.

Hermione nodded, throwing her arms around George's neck. She ignored the pain that shot through her at the sudden movement and buried her face into George's shoulder. The tall redhead wrapped his arms around her gently.

"I'm taking this as a yes," George whispered into her hair.

"Of course!" Hermione said, "I'll have to notify the Minister but I would love to work for the shop."

George let go of Hermione, holding herby the shoulders an arms length away. He beamed at her, excitement dancing in his brown eyes.

"Bloody brilliant," George said.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something when Ginny walked over and interrupted the moment, jumping onto George in excitement, causing George to almost fall over.

"Ron just told me that you're expanding! Congrats!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Thanks, Gin," George laughed, "Hermione just agreed to come in as my Magic's Specialist, so we have a lot to celebrate."

Ginny's head snapped towards Hermione so fast the brunette thought the redhead would have whiplash.

"Merlin! Thats fucking fantastic!" Ginny said.

The young redhead let go of her brother and yelled over to Ron and Harry, explaining what George use told her loudly to them. Harry seemed to perk up more and Ron gave a large, boyish, grin towards Hermione. Her two best friends ran up to her and engulfed her in hugs, saying their congratulations. Harry mentioned that even though she was abandoning him at the Ministry, she would be forgiven as long as he wasn't her guinea pig.

It was Ginny the broke up the group hug, claiming that they could celebrate later that day at the club they had gone to the night before and that she promised that she would take Hermione to the Flourish and Blots. The boys groaned, rolling their eyes causing Hermione to laugh at their antics.

Ginny scoffed at them, taking Hermione's sleeve and pulling her out the door. Hermione called to George and told him she would owl him on Monday about her start date, and with that, Hermione and Ginny left WWW with large smiles.

It took Hermione a minute or two to notice that Harry had followed them out. He looped his arm in Hermione's and smiled down at her.

"I'll take her to Flourish and Blots, Ginny, I know you have some shopping to do," Harry said to Ginny.

Ginny shrugged and headed to the Quidditch Supply Store, promising to meet them in an hour or so.

Hermione and Harry both knew that Ginny was underestimating the time.

"So," Hermione began when Harry began to lead her to the doors of the bookstore, "what did you want to talk about?"

Harry blushed, averting his eyes, "How did you know?"

Hermione smiled at the green-eyed man, "I've known you for how long?"

Harry muttered something under his breath, staying silent.

Hermione shrugged, "Fine," she began with a chuckle, "then lets move on. How are you and Ginny doing."

Harry stilled, "Oh—er— well."

Hermione's brows furrowed, "whats the matter?"

Harry swallowed thickly, "Ginny and I broke up a year ago, 'Mione."

Hermione froze. She looked up to Harry to find any deception in his eyes but when she found none, her eyes widened.

"What—Why— When— Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione said, fisting the collar of Harry's shirt, willing him to see the sincerity in his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You already had a lot going on, we didn't want to add to it."

Hermione breath left her. Did they really think that she couldn't handle her friends breaking up? She looked deeper into Harry's eyes to try and decipher what he felt about splitting with his childhood sweetheart and, yet again, found nothing.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, talking into the bookstore, lowering her voice as to not bother the other patrons.

"Well," Harry whispered, "I don't really know how to sugar coat this but I'm gay."

Hermione choked, coughing loudly, "What!"

Several other people in Flourish and Blots turned to them with disgruntled looks, frowns marring their features. Hermione quietly apologized, pulling Harry to an empty aisle.

Hermione had to admit she was hurt that he didn't tell her about something so important.

"When did out figure that out?" Hermione whispered.

Harry flushed, the redness of his cheeks traveling down his neck, "Ginny was talking about a fantasy about her being bent over a table and I kinda imagined that I would be the one bent—"

Hermione smothered her hands over Harry's mouth not wanting to hear more.

"Oh Harry, I don't think I want to know more," she laughed, she pulled her hands away, "why didn't you tell me _that_ sooner?"

Harry shrugged, turning to the bookshelf only to pull a random book and thumb through it, "I didn't really know how to bring it up. I told Ginny first and after a few days she told me that it was okay and that even if she was heartbroken, we would always be friends. Ron knew next then the rest of the Weasley's when I was ready… and now you…"

Hermione listened quietly, and when he was done, she rested her hand on the book to get his attention back onto her. "I'm glad you told me, Harry," she said, "and I glad that you're happy… you are happy, aren't you?"

Harry nodded, "I haven't really been dating, but I'm happy."

Hermione gave him a smile, "That's all that matters."

Harry set the book back onto the shelves, motioning to the Quidditch section of the store, "if you need me."

Hermione chuckled but turned to the shelves, running her fingers over the books. Hermione shrugged off her jacket, draping it over her arm as she skimmed the spines of the Potion's books. Eventually she made her way to the History section set out to find the new edition of _Hogwarts: A History_. She browsed and when she found the clean, and hard covers of her favorite book, she pulled it off the shelf so fast it would look to anyone and everyone that her life depended on it. She cracked open the book, taking in the smell. Books were home. They were her safety when things had been hard and getting back to what she loved was something she would never do.

Hermione made herself comfortable on the dirty old wood of the aisle, laying her jacket on the floor to keep clean. She flipped though the crisp pages, severing every word. She was well into the first chapter when the floorboards beside her creaked. She looked over to find an expensive pair of boots and a cane a meter away intruding on her peace.

Hermione's eyes followed the body of the intruder to find Lucius Malfoy looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Her defenses flared.

"Why, Miss. Granger," he drawled, "I wouldn't expect a person of your status to be sitting on the ground."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I would expect that's exactly where you think a person of my _status_ belongs."

Lucius flinched but only slightly. She doubted he knew she noticed.

"My apologies, ," he said. The blond wizard offered his hand to Hermione who looked at it skeptically.

She may have had an odd crush on his son and though Draco had changed, she doubted that the older wizard had.

After five decades of prejudice, Hermione doubted anyone could change.

Lucius only kept his hand steady, and when Hermione got the point that he wouldn't leave her alone, she took his hand and let him pull her up.

"A lady shouldn't be sitting on the ground," Lucius said clearly, "it's bad form."

Hermione blinked at him dumbly, was he really giving her a lesson in etiquette?

Lucius gently took the book from Hermione's hands and read the cover and Hermione took the opportunity to examine the man. His skin was shallow and his eyes hollow. Surly there was nothing troubling the wealthy wizard since the Malfoy's had mostly been forgiven for their crimes during the war with Voldemort.

It was mostly because of the man Draco had become. He had fought for the Malfoy Potions Company to rise back to the top and in the four years he worked beside Hermione, he had made potions more available to those in need.

It was one of the reasons that pulled Hermione to him.

"How's Draco?" Hermione asked nonchalantly, hoping to sound indifferent, "he hasn't been pestering me at the Ministry for the last few weeks."

The blond stiffened before he masked his shock with arrogance. "He's well."

It was short, to the point, and a complete and utter lie. Hermione was sure that Draco had inherited his father's skills in deception because she saw right though him.

"Right," Hermione said.

She rolled her eyes and reached for her book. Lucius handed it back easily and Hermione made her way to the counter to pay for it. When she returned to the aisle, Lucius was gone and so was her jacket.

She went off to find Harry. Nott she could handle. Parkinson she could deal with. Merlin, she could even put up with Greengrass's crying. But Lucius Malfoy was pushing it too far.

And Merlin did she need Ginny's promised night out if _Lucius Malfoy_ was going to intrude on her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi All! A thank you to _BratGirl1983, burungmalam, lun27, _and the _Guest_ who commented on the last chapter. You're words light up my day! **

**A disclaimer, there is some lemons at the end of the chapter marked with ** for both the beginning and the end. **

**Also, I wanted to thank eveyone for the over 100 followers To Be Happy has! Thank you all so much for following me on this journey!**

**And as always, enjoy! **

Chapter 5

Hermione didn't know how long she had been pacing. Harry had tried several times to get her to stop, commingling that she was probably going to wear a hole in the ground of Grimmauld Place if she kept it up.

The sharp glare from the brunette caused the Boy-Who-Lived to shrink into himself.

"Lucius Malfoy stole my jacket, Harry!" Hermione said, throwing her arms into the air, "My _jacket_!"

Ginny, who had been comfortably sitting on the couch eating a chocolate frog, spoke up, "You have to admit, Harry, it is odd… first Parkinson yelled at her and now Lucius Malfoy is stealing her clothes."

"Maybe its a Muggle-born fetish," Ron yelled from the kitchen, his mouth filled with food. He walked into the living room with a plate of chicken. "I mean, think about it. Its only been purebloods taking your stuff right? Nott, Malfoy, and who knows what else. Not to mention when Parkinson was yelling at you, she said that you don't know something… sounds kinda kinky to me."

Ginny promptly smacked Ron on the back of the head, giving him a look, eyes wide and jaw set, that Hermione couldn't quite understand.

Hermione stared at her redheaded friend in bewilderment whereas Harry was struggling for air, fighting his laughter.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione said, "I hope I'm not a kink."

Harry burst out laughing.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I doubt it."

Ron shrugged, filling his mouth with more chicken.

Hermione collapsed into the couch between Harry and Ginny. She buried her face in her hands, sighing deeply.

"Everything will be fine," Harry said, calming down slightly, a hesitant hitch in his voice "and anyway, this is your day! You've got a new job!"

Hermione looked up, "You're right, Harry, I just want them to leave me alone."

Ginny shrugged, throwing her arm over Hermione's shoulder, "They will," the red head said. When Ginny thought Hermione wasn't looking, she gave a look to Harry, who gave a firm nod in understanding.

Hermione furrowed her brows, making a mental note to ask them about it later.

"Does this mean we're going out again?" Ron asked, finally finished with his chicken.

"Of course!" Ginny proclaimed, throwing her arms into the air in excitement before anyone could say anything along the lines of 'no'.

Harry shrugged and stood, stretching his arms high above his head. "I'ma go get some sleep then… we have an hour and Merlin knows that my body will thank me tomorrow."

Ron muttered an agreement and took his plate to the kitchen only to follow Harry up the stairs. Ginny met Hermione's eyes and rolled her own before she arranged herself on the couch so that she was facing the brunette witch. Hermione stayed sitting with her back against the cushions.

"Are you excited to work for George?" The redhead asked softly.

Hermione smiles, "I think it'll be new… Merlin knows I need some kind of a change and working with George seems like a good start."

Ginny nodded enthusiastically, bouncing slightly in her seat. "Are you excited for tonight?" She asked.

Hermione turned to Ginny fully, her eyebrows disappearing into her hairline, "Why do you keep asking me if I'm excited for thing? And anyway, as long as I don't sleep with Cormac again, I'll have a splendid time."

Ginny throws her head back in laughter, gripping the couch as to not fall off. Hermione rolled her eyes, huffing out a laugh. Hermione sobered, remembering that she hadn't still hadn't bought up that she and Harry were no longer together. Hermione sighed, Ginny would tell her when she was ready.

"We'll try and avoid McLagan then," Ginny said, wiping tears of mirth from her cheeks.

Hermione grinned. She let Ginny pull her off the couch and lead her upstairs, busying herself with showing the brunette the different outfit options for the night. Hermione watched on with soft eyes, Ginny had always been a fiery person, but it had only occurred to Hermione recently that she was the most alive when talking about her family or things she loved to do.

And unfortunately, one of the things she loved to do was dressing Hermione up.

Not that she was complaining, it was nice having Ginny fully back into her life again.

Maybe she would take up the offer of moving back into Grimmauld Place.

At the end of Ginny's fun, Hermione was mostly ready for their night out, her hair being the main issue for Ginny to style.

Eventually Ginny gave up, simply gathering Hermione's hair into a messy bun atop of the brunette's head. Hermione just watched on as Ginny got her own hair up in a low bun, and by time the two had finished Harry and Ron had emerged from their respective rooms ready for the night out.

Hermione took a quick sip from a calming draught from the cabinet and followed Ginny out of the rickety old house. They apperated straight to the entrance of the club, and as always, the bouncer would let them in because— well— to put it simply they were war heroes, and though sometimes it was a burden, it did have some perks.

Ginny pulled Hermione straight to the dance floor, encouraging the brunette to move along with the beat. Hermione barked out a laugh when she turned and saw Harry and Ron dancing oddly in the middle of the room. Ginny pulled Hermione close and announced that she was going to go get a drink and if she wanted one. Hermione shook her head and went back to swaying her hips, the calming draught letting her loosen up bought to actually have fun. She closed her eyes and let the music take her.

After some time the music slowed, Hermione stopped dancing and moved off the dance floor, deciding that she wanted a drink. She headed to the bar and watched Ginny, who was with a strapping wizard, dance slowly. Harry was flirting with a young man Hermione couldn't identify at the other end of the club and Ron— Hermione froze— he was talking to what looked like Astoria Greengrass.

Fantastic. They're here.

Hermione quickly flagged down the bartender and ordered a non-alcoholic drink. The bartender, a young woman, gave her an odd look before handing her cranberry juice.

"Fancy seeing you here, Granger."

Hermione froze, her heart slammed against her ribs. She would know that voice form anywhere. She turned and met the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"You're the one who's gone and disappeared, Malfoy," Hermione said, ignoring the fact that she wanted to squirm.

Malfoy shrugged, taking a step towards the bar to lean over it. Hermione watched the blond and noticed the small glint of an obvious glamor that was layered on his skin. Hermione's brows knitted together as she tried to see past the magic.

"See something you like, Granger," Malfoy said, leaning in a little closer.

Hermione tried to fight the blush that rose to her cheek, but she knew she failed when Malfoy gave her a mischievous grin though there was a certain nervousness in his eyes.

"Maybe," Hermione whispered as the music got louder once again. She should really stop slipping into the beds of men from the club.

He must have heard her because he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered "lets get out of here then."

Hermione swore she felt magic sink into her skin when they touched. Hermione nodded and she pulled him towards the doors. Malfoy looked back once before he let Hermione lead him towards the apperation point.

"Hold on," Malfoy whispered before Hermione felt a familiar pull in her stomach.

They landed in the middle of a large room. Hermione didn't really want to consider that it might be in Malfoy Manor.

She felt Malfoy's hands on her, but they were different then Cormac's. Malfoy was tender, caressing her skin as though she was someone he loved, as he slowly undressed her. Her heart clenched.

His lips found hers and she used the opportunity to undress the wizard. He took in a shuttering breath when Hermione unbuttoned his shirt and splayed her fingers over his skin. He was cold, his skin warming under her palm.

Hermione pushed the shirt off Malfoy's shoulders, her hands moving down to work in his belt.

Malfoy stopped her.

"Are you sure?" He muttered against her lips, his panting breath hot against hers.

"Yes," Hermione said, pulling the belt free from the loops of Malfoy's trousers.

**Hermione slipped her hands down Malfoy's hips, pulling his trousers and pants down with her. Malfoy pulled her closer, crashing his lips to hers, nudging her back towards the bed, encouraging her to lay on the bed. His mouth traveled down to the swell of her breasts, pausing at the junction of her neck and shoulder before he forced himself to move on. Malfoy's hands awkwardly flew to hooks of her bra, unhooking them and pulling the offending fabric before pulling her perked nipple into his mouth.

Hermione moaned.

This was new. None of Malfoy's touches hurt and Hermione was basking in them.

When Malfoy was one with one breast, he moved on to the other, his hands trailing down her sides to hook his fingers into the hem of her knickers, tugging them down her legs.

Malfoy followed her knickers down her legs, kissing the expanse of her skin as he did, igniting a fire in Hermione.

Is this what it was supposed to feel like?

"Granger," Malfoy groaned, crawling back up to her lips, his blown eyes burrowing into her own, "can I have you?"

Hermione made a deep, needy, sound at the back of her throat, "Yes."

"The charm," he whispered.

"We don't need it."

She claimed his lips with a passion that neither was expecting, clashing tongues and teeth as they tried to take in as much of the other as they could.

Malfoy slid his fingers through her lower lips, pushing a finger into her when she was ready. At the pressure of something in her, Hermione arched her back, her fingers tangling into his hair, her legs moving to wrap around Malfoy's hip.

He pushed in a second finger and pumped slowly into her. Hermione rose her hips to meet his hand, which on made Malfoy give an odd growl.

"Malfoy," Hermione gasped, "I want more."

He pulled his hand away, dropping his head into the curve of her shoulder, supporting himself in his left forearm, as he pushed his member into her. Draco panted, holding still as he tried to gain control. Hermione started to move her hips, encoring him to do the same, her nails massaging into his scalp and then moving down his shoulders to dig in his back.

"Oh Merlin, Granger," he gasped, "you're so good."

Malfoy was louder in bed that Hermione would have thought he was, his groans and gasps echoing in the room with her own.

She felt her climax building, a child tightening in her lower stomach, "I'm so close," she warned.

Malfoy's hand eagerly moved between them and the calloused pad of his thumb started to move in small circles on Hermione's clit.

Hermione's eyes squeezed together and called out Malfoy's named as her world shattered. Malfoy followed soon after, balancing all his weight on his arm as to not crush Hermione. He rolled off of her, giving her one more lingering kiss before he settled into the mattress. Hermione turned to face him only to find his eyes closed and a content smile on his face, his heavy arm draped over the curve of her hip.

**Hermione waited until his breath evened out, her when heartbeat taking almost as long to calm.

Hermione slipped out from under Malfoy's arm, and the familiarity of sneaking out of a man's house striking her. The brunette dressed none the less sparing Malfoy, who was reaching out in his sleep, only glance before she apperated out of the room and into her living room.

Post coital drowsiness taking over. Hermione cast a quick patronus for Ginny, telling the witch that she was okay, before the sleepy witch crawled into bed and promptly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello All! A thank you to_ lun27, bookishbold, burungmalam_ and the one _guest_ who commented on the last chapter.**

**I also want to give my deepest apologies for the late post, I dont really have an excuse that hasnt been said before but honestly, life just got in the way. On the positive side, I have the next few chapters planned and the next chapter partially written. Thinks should be slowing down around here soon so I hope that it means more writing time for me. **

**Thank you again for your patience! **

**Disclaimer: I dont won Harry Potter**

**And as always, enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Anyone who knew Hermione knew that she was always an early riser. Most of the time she rose when the sun did, and to some of her peer's it was odd that she was a morning person. Back when Bellatrix's curse had not yet wracked her body, she was cheery in the mornings, often waking up and dedicating an hour or two to reading in bed before she _actually_ got ready for the day.

Today was one of those days, and lucky for Hermione, it was a Sunday.

She spent most of the day in her living room, eating crisps and reading book after book. She had received a letter from Ginny who complained that she had yet again disappeared and that she hoped that if Hermione went home with someone, that it wasn't McLaggen.

Hermione wrote back easing Ginny's mind. The brunette promised her friend that she would stop by Grimmauld Place within the next few hours to show that she as alive and well.

Thank Merlin that she hadn't shagged Cormac.

But she had gone home with someone, and it was different that she had expected. There was no pain, no guilt, and no shame. Those had always lingered when she slept with someone, even when she was with Ronald.

Hermione sighed. She shrugged off her clothes and decided to take a bath. She would need it knowing that Ginny would push her for details on her sexual tryst with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione filled the tub and dumped the rest of her lavender bubblebath into it. She watched the bubbles rise and then gingerly slipped into them. Hermione waved her wand to dim the lights before she set it down onto the floor.

The hot water did wonders for her muscles, loosening and relaxing them until she was pliable in the bath. She let herself doze, waking when the water had started to cool, and knowing that Ginny would be waiting for her, Hermione cleaned up and dressed, ready to floo over.

She walked into Grimmauld Place to find Ron splayed out on the couch, snoring loudly. Hermione rolled her eyes, what else did she expect from Ron after a night out on the town?

Hermione reached for the throw blanket and laid it on top of the sleeping red-head, noting the silk handkerchief he was clutching in his left hand. Hermione was just about to slip it from his grip when Ginny walked down the stairs, her normally tamed hair sticking up all over the place.

"Hey 'Mione," Ginny whispered, rubbing her eyes.

Hermione gave the other witch an incredulous look, "did you just get up?"

Ginny nodded, gesturing to the kitchen before slowly shuffling over to the counter, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Ginny," Hermione started, "its 4 in the afternoon."

Ginny shrugged and took a sip of her coffee, sighing as the caffeine slowly made its way through her.

"I was a long night," Ginny said.

Hermione shrugged, neither agreeing or disagreeing, but last night had definitely been eye opening.

After a long silence while Ginny sipped her coffee, the red-head spoke up. "So," she began casually, "who did you go home with last night?"

Hermione shrugged, a blush creeping up her cheeks, "Just some guy."

Ginny perked up in her seat, leaning in closer. "That good?"

Hermione nodded. She looked over her shoulder to find Ron still asleep on the couch. "I didnt now it would feel like that," the brunette whispered.

"What do you mean?" Ginny's brows knit in concern. She set her coffee cup down and gave Hermione her full attention.

Hermione pulled her lower lip between her teeth, "It felt so _good_. It didnt hurt… I didnt know it was supposed to feel that way."

Ginny's face fell, her mouth opening slightly. "You mean… Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry."

Hermione shook her head, "It's okay— it's never bothered me before, I just wasnt expecting it."

Ginny reached over and gripped Hermione's hand. A silence fell over the two and Hermione grew increasingly uncomfortable.

"If I say who, you won't judge, right?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded, her red hair flying around her head.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said in a small voice.

"Excuse me?" Ginny blinked.

"Draco Malfoy," she said only a hair louder. Hermione didnt look into her friend's eyes, deciding instead to focus on their intertwined hands.

"Oh," Ginny said. She pulled her hand away, letting it fall beneath the counter, "why—why would you do that? Sleep with _him_ I mean?" Ginny froze, her face paling, "Did he _force_ you?"

Hermione jumped at the venom in Ginny's voice, her eyes snapped to the younger witch's to find a fire burning within.

"No!" Hermione all but shouted, she looked back to Ron to find him still asleep, only in a slightly different position, "no," she repeated, this time in a whisper, "I consented— it was all consensual."

Ginny's shoulders relaxed, "Good." Ginny sighed, she reached into the cabinet by her leg to pull out a pottle of fire whiskey, uncorking it and pouring a healthy amount into her cup. "This isn't exactly what I was expecting."

Hermione pushed her own coffee cup towards the red-head and watched the steady flow of amber liquid fill her cup.

The witches sipped their coffees in silence.

Ron eventually work up, tucking the handkerchief into his pocket with a blush. He made himself an unappetizing plate of eggs. He gave his sister and his friend an amused look when he spotted the bottle of whiskey.

"Are we celebrating or did someone die?" Ron said around a mouthful of egg.

Ginny smacked the taller Weasley on the arm. "Shut it, Ron."

He, thankfully, didnt respond. Instead he finished his breakfast with a scathing glare pointed Ginny's way.

Ginny ignored him.

Hermione tried to hold smother her smile at the familiarity of the scene.

When Harry climbed down the stairs, Hermione took the opportunity to leave, using needing to owl Kingsley as her excuse.

Of course, once she was home, Hermione did immediately owl Kingsley. It didnt take more than an hour for the Minister to reply to the young witch, congratulating her on her new path in life and letting her know that there would always be a place in the Ministry for her if she had ever wanted to return.

He also admitted that George Weasley had owl-ed him the day before bragging that he had snatched _the_ Hermione Granger from his employment.

Kingsley didnt seem to appreciate George's victory.

Of course George would decided to rub something like this in the _Minister of Magic's_ face.

Hermione hung the letter on her fridge, looking at the parchment with fondness.

She decided it was best to read until bed since Kingsley asked her to start slowly transitioning out of the office so they could find the pest person to take her place.

So Hermione did just that, picking up _Pride and Prejudice_ to finish the last hundred pages. Crookshanks decided curled up in Hermione's lap, his loud purring brining an extra layer of comfort to the already relax and liberating day.

Almost nothing could slow this down.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A special thank you_ ATaleOfTwistedSuspense, burungmalam, Jen0318_, and the one _Guest_ who commented on the last chapter! Your words make my day much better!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

**As always, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The Ministry was oddly empty for a Monday morning. Hermione's shoes clicked loudly on the marble floors as she walked to her office— soon to be former office— on the fifth floor. Hermione was glad to admit that she didnt have to pack much, only a few framed pictures, her hair brush and other small, miscellaneous things she had collected over the years. With a final wave to Harry, she walked out of the lift.

When Hermione finally reached her office door she stared at her name plaque for a moment, then quickly entered.

The first thing she noticed wasn't how dry and almost suffocating the room was, but the single asphodel gently laid on her desk. Hermione's brows furrowed, and form the corner of her eyes she spotted the flowers she had gotten only days before wilted and rotting.

The brunette walked towards her desk slowly, finding the small scrap of paper gently tucked away underneath the flower.

Hermione gasped when she read the shaky, uneven script.

_I'm sorry_.

Small circles on the paper were wrinkled slightly, causing the paper to be misshapen. She looked back at the flower and her heart slammed in her chest.

Hermione dropped the note and ran to the lift.

Harry, she had to find Harry.

She smashed the button for the lift over and over until it dinged and opened. Hermione hopped in and continued her abuse on the button that would take her to Harry's floor.

She moved impatiently from foot to foot, waiting for the lift to open. Once the doors opened, Hermione bolted out, moving as fast as she could down the hall, trying not to crash into the Aurors walking in and out of the office.

Out of breath, Hermione stopped in front of Harry's office, which was tucked away in the very back the door was slightly cracked open and before she had the chance to march in she saw a flash a blond hair.

She froze.

Hermione pushed the door in slightly to see Harry very angrily gesturing at Lucius.

"I said _no_, Malfoy," Harry hissed, barring his teeth at the older wizard.

Lucius Malfoy, the usually calm and arrogant wizard had a desperate link in his eye. "Mr. Potter," he said, his voice carrying a pleading tone, "time is running out."

Harry scoffed, Hermione moved closer to the door, "I won't put her in harms way! She's been through enough, especially through the hands of your family." Harry's eyes hardened.

Hermione's hand flew to the _Mudblood_ scar on her arm and with shaky fingers she traced the letters she knew were under her robes.

"Mr. Potter— without , Draco will not survive… And neither will your friend." The way Lucius's voice broke made Hermione's heart clench.

Harry rushed the older wizard, grabbing him by the front of his robes and slamming him against the closest wall, his forearm jammed under Malfoy's chin.

"Is that a threat?" Harry said with venom Hermione had never heard form him.

Lucius response was a pained gasp.

Hermione pushed the door open but neither man noticed the brunette entering the room.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

Harry's head snapped towards Hermione, his anger simmering once he realized that she was there.

"What's she talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked, approaching Harry almost like he was an injured animal, "Whats wrong with Draco?"

Lucius, who was still pinned to the wall snared at Harry, trying, and failing, to lunge at the younger wizard. "She doesn't know?" He yelled, spitting in Harry's face.

Harry staggered backwards cleaning his face with the back of his hand. Lucius approached Hermione, no longer the violent and aggressive wizard he was moments ago. With his back straight, heavily leaning in his snake head cane.

" ," Lucius said with a slight bow, "you're a difficult woman to get in touch with."

Hermione stood rooted in place, "Why have you trying to _get in touch_ with me, ?"

Harry stepped forward to speak but Hermione put up her hand, her brown eyes boring into the older Malfoy's own grey eyes, and Harry stopped in his tracks, his body becoming rigid.

Lucius's eyes softened at the question, "My son— he's ill—"

"What does that have to do with me?" Hermione interrupted.

Lucius shifted in his spot, "He's cursed," he said, "Bellatrix—that crazy hag— cursed him."

"And how am I supposed to help?" Hermione's eyes drifted to meet Harry's, he quickly looked away, guilt masking over his features.

"He's bound to you, Hermione," Harry said, is focus in the edge of his desk, "The only way to save him is to tie yourself to him. _Forever_. I wouldn't— couldn't— let that happen."

Hermione's shoulders fell, "And you didn't think I should have a say in what happen's to _me_ in _my_ life?"

Harry crossed his arms in discomfort, "You're not strong enough."

Fire lit in the witch's chest, anger making her sight a little blurry, "Excuse me?" Hermione demanded, "And how would I have felt when I found out Malfoy died because I did _nothing_?"

Harry flushed and he stepped closer to Hermione, "You wouldn't have found out! Merlin, Hermione, if I had to choose between you or Malfoy, its obvious who would win! I made my choice."

"It wasn't your choice to make!" Hermione screamed, her magic crackling around her dangerously.

"Mr. Potter—" Lucius said but he was interrupted when Hermione shoved Harry narrowing her eyes at him.

"Dont you dare, Harry," Hermione hissed, "I've told you over and over that I dont need your protection!"

"You obviously do if you're considering helping Malfoy!" Harry hissed back.

"You are not my keeper, Harry," Hermione said before storming out, leaving both Harry and Lucius behind.

Hermione ignored the call of her name and the closer the voices came, the faster she walked towards the connected floos on the main level of the Ministry. Harry caught up to her, taking her by the arm and forcing her to face him.

"Hermione," Harry said, "I'm sorry—"

Hermione shook her head, "How can I trust you, Harry?"

Pain danced on Harry's features and Hermione pulled herself free with little effort. She walked into the floo and called out her flat, catching Lucius Malfoy's concerned, almost teary, eyes before she disappeared into the flames.

Did Ginny know?

Did Ron?

If they did, who else knew?

Hermione staggered into her flat and quickly made a small go bag. She squeezed her eyes shut and apperated to the one place she felt safe being in the moment. The warm and almost suffocating air of her flat became the cold and wet world of the outside. She opened her eyes to find herself standing in front of her childhood home. Hermione walked up to the simple red door, and knocked.

She waited a moment then knocked again.

The door opened.

"Hermione?" Came a soft voice.

"Mum."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to _burungmalam_ who commented on the last chapter! Thank you, thank you!**

**This chapter is a tad short but the holidays are a little crazy, so bare with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**As always, enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Hermione stood in the doorway, starring at her mum, the rain soaking into her skin. The warm glow of her childhood home called to her, and she desperately wanted everything to be okay again.

"Hermione?" Her mum said again, "Are you alright? What happened?"

Hellen Granger pulled her daughter in, locking the door behind her tightly. Hermione stood in the entrance awkwardly, wanting to take a seat but not wanting to get anything wet.

"Helen?" Troy Granger's voice rang from the other room, "Who's at the door?"

He walked into the living room, his focus on his hands wiping his clean with a towel. paused at the sight of his daughter drenched in rain.

"Hermione," Troy breathed. He approached Hermione, throwing the towel over his shoulder, letting it sit there, "What's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head and sniffled, "everything is so messed up."

Hellen pulled Hermione to the couch and encouraged her to have a seat before taking her own, "Tell us about it."

Troy took a seat on Hermione's other side, effectively sandwiching her between the two. "Harry's been lying to me. Maybe Ginny and Ron too." Hermione dropped her head into her hands, her shoulders hunching over, "They just lied, and now he's dying."

Troy and Hellen gave each other concerned looks, "Harry's dying?"

Hermione's head shot up, "What? No!" she said, "He lied to me. I asked him if he knew why the Slytherins were following me around and he lied!" The brunette witch felt a fire ignite in her chest, "I asked him directly and he lied."

Hellen moved closer, her leg pressing against Hermione's. "Hermione, I dont understand. Who's dying."

Hermione sighed, "Someone from school."

Troy stilled, "Who?

Hermione tucked her scarred forearm against her stomach. She shook her head.

"And they think that you can help?" Hellen asked.

Hermione shrugged, "Apparently he's cursed. Harry said he has to bind himself to me— I dont understand— curses dont work that way."

Troy sat back and crossed his arm, "and youre the only one who can save him?"

Hermione shrugged again, this time with a sigh, "I dont know."

What ever Hellen was about to say was cut off by a hurried knock at the door. Troy's brows furrowed, and he moved to stand but Hellen stopped him.

Whoever it was knocked again only harder. There was a commotion outside, two deep voices hissing at each other, retorting back and forth.

"I'll get it," She said. Hellen went to the door and cracked it open, her body not relaxing when she saw who it was.

"Hi Harry," She said warmly, "What are you doing here so late and who's your friend?"

Hermione stiffened, burring her face in her hands. Her father threw his arm around her protectively.

"We're not friends, Mrs. Granger," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"We're looking for, Miss. Granger."

Lucius Malfoy.

Oh Merlin, he was at her parent's home.

"She isn't here," Hellen said, "We haven't seen her since we had diner last Sunday."

Hermione squeezed her eyes closed, trying to take in steady and even breathes.

"Would you happen to know _where_ she might be?" Lucius spoke. Harry could be heard muttering angrily.

"No," Hellen lied, "I dont know where she might be."

There was a brief pause, "If you hear anything, please, _please_, inform me," there was a loud crack that reverberated through the house after Lucius had said these words.

"Thanks, Mrs. Granger," Harry whispered.

"No problem, Harry dear."

There was a second crack.

Hellen closed the door. Hermione looked up to her mother though the crack between her fingers.

"That blond man looked to be in bad shape— he looks familiar—" Hellen said, standing with her hands on her hips, her eyes squinting in concentration.

"That's Lucius Malfoy—" Hermione began.

"— You mean like that Draco boy? The one who—" Troy cut himself off, looking down at Hermione's arm.

The trio fell into a tense silence. Troy's jaw was clenched in anger, and Hellen's trembled. They both knew about what happened in Malfoy Manor, how she was tortured, and how her body was still effected by it.

It was hard to explain the night terrors and the dramatic decrease in health without telling the truth.

"He's dying?" Hellen asked, her eyes wide, tears quickly filling them.

"I think so," Hermione whispered.

"Are you going to save him?" Troy asked tensely.

Hermione turned to her father. His eyes were cold.

"That's her decision," Hellen said, "no matter what, it's her choice."

Troy's nostrils flared, "He stood there and watched her be tortured! He doesn't deserve to be saved!"

Hellen scoffed, "That's not your choice to make, Troy."

Hermione looked at her mother and whispered, "What would you do, mum?"

The young witch didnt have to ask the question to see the answer. Her mum felt the same as her dad and they both thought that she should just let Malfoy wither away.

"I think I need to help him," Hermione whispered, "I cant just let him die."

Troy sighed, "You were made of better things, Hermione," he brushed through Hermione's hair with his fingers, "much better than what we're made of."

Hellen gave Hermione an awkward hug, pulling the witch up to her feet, "Go, and tell us how it goes."

Hermione nodded and disaperated with a crack, thinking of the tall and imposing gates of Malfoy Manor.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**A special thank you to the _Guest_ who commented on the last chapter. Thank you so much! It was the perfect Christmas Present. And another thank you to everyone who has been following this story as it grows, and we still have a few chapters to go!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**As always, enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Malfoy Manor was just as intimidating as she remembers it being. The tall, iron, gates standing several feet over Hermione's head.

The witch back tracked for a moment, cowardice wasn't typically in a Gryffindor's nature, but most Gryffindors weren't almost tortured to insanity in the manor that was just behind the gates.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek, her mother's words washing over her.

She could do this.

She _had_ to do this.

Hermione stiffened up her upper lip and stomped her foot to force herself to walk. she marched right up to the gates to knock, but when she put her first in the air, they black gates creaked open with a loud groan.

Hermione's fist stayed in frozen in the air. Where they expecting someone?

Where they expecting _her_?

Hermione let her arm fall and she took a cautious step forward. Once she stepped fully onto the manor's land, a gust of wind blew behind the witch and the gate's slammed shut. Hermione's head snapped back, her eyes wide with panic.

"Hello?" Hermione called, turning back to the cobble stone walkway leading up to the manor's front door.

The quiet pop of apperation echoed around Hermione.

"How may I help you?" An elf said holding a deep bow. Judging by the floral pattern on its pillowcase, the little elf was a girl.

Hermione jumped back, almost tripping over her feet. The little elf held her position, only lifting her head to look at Hermione with an unspoken question.

"Oh— erm— I'm here to see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy," Hermione said.

The elf stood, "The Mistress and Master are busies," she squeaked. The elf's lower lip trembled, "They aren't taking visitors."

The elf put up her hand to snap when Hermione interrupted, "No! Lucius Malfoy told me to find him!"

The elf looked at her curiously, her arm dropping slightly, he eyes narrowing, "What is's your name, Missy?"

The witch cleared her throat, "Hermione Granger."

The elf gasped, hopping from one let to the next. "Oh, Missy! I _knews_ you would come! The other elves losted hope but I knews!" The elf grabbed onto Hermione's pant leg and started to pull her towards the manor, "Come, come!"

Hermione relented, waking side by side with the elf.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked.

The elf, who had slowly got from a walk to a jog turned to find Hermione a few yards behind her, "Mossy, Miss."

Mossy ran back to Hermione and grabbed onto her leg again.

"It's nice to meet you, Mossy."

"No, its nice to meet you miss!"

Hermione chuckled at the elves excitement. Before Hermione knew it, she was standing at the large French doors of Malfoy Manor, the walk much shorter now than she remembered it being all those years ago.

Mossy pushed the doors open and motioned for Hermione to follower her. Hermione made sure to only focus on the elf. She counted the flowers on the pillowcase and cataloged the different colors in fear of looking around her and running right out the doors.

The two moved up the stairs and took a left turn into a dark hallway. Hermione paused, closing her eyes and taking in slow breaths.

"Don't worry, Missy," Mossy whispered, "all the bad people are non now."

Hermione looked down at the elf and nodded, "I know."

The elf gave Hermione a strong nod back, holding her chin up high. Hermione did the same.

"Let's get going then," Hermione said, gesturing into the darkened hallway.

After several turns, Hermione spotted the messy brown hair of Theodore Nott, his face was streaked with tears. The wizard had his forehead pressed against the wall while Lucius and Narcissa were arguing, gesturing in the air passionately. Pansy Parkinson was kneeling on the floor slightly rocking in place.

Hermione froze. Maybe she should have waited to come by.

It obviously wasnt the best time.

Blaise Zabini walked out of the dimly lit room gripping his wand in a shaking hand. The door shut behind him.

He shook his head.

Narcissa let out the kind of wail that Hermione hadn't heard since the war. Nott's shoulder slumped forward, shaking in the effort to keep his cries down. Parkinson buried her head in her hands.

Lucius looked in her direction, only to jump back at the sight of her.

"Missy," Mossy whispered pushing Hermione's leg towards the group, "go, go."

The elf popped away.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Mr. Malfoy?" she rasped, "My parents told me you were looking for me."

All heads snapped towards Hermione, and all eyes wide with some kind of shock.

"Yes," Lucius whispered. He reached out for the brunette witch taking steps to be an arms length away, and when Hermione didn't flinch away, Lucius rested his hand on her shoulder. Hermione had to take a slow breath not to yelp out in pain at his touch.

Hermione gathered whatever she had left of her self and said, "How can I help?"

Blaise Zabini was who stepped up, tucking his wand away clumsily, "What do you know so far?"

Hermione shook her head, "Nothing." Hermione said, "No one's told me anything more than Draco is dying."

"Potter hasn't told you?" Pansy gritted out from her spot on the floor.

"No."

Lucius gently pulled Hermione closer to the group. Blaise made the calculated step to block Hermione's view of the door he has walked out of.

"The Malfoy line is cursed, Granger," Nott said, "not many know."

Hermione crossed her arms, "What do you mean cursed? I'm not exactly a curse breaker."

Nott snorted but said nothing. He merely crossed his arms and watched Hermione with narrowed eyes.

"When a Malfoy heir is born, the curse takes effect." Narcissa whispered, "At the age of 20 their magical core begins to unravel— Death expected at 25."

Hermione's eyes found Lucius's immediately, "There aren't any curses that cause someone's magical core to unravel. Dolohov tried and failed," Hermione said, gesturing to herself, "try again."

Lucius moistened his lips and take a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking, "What do you know about Veela, ?"

Hermione coughed out a laugh. She doubled over and began to wheeze, failing to catch her breath.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione said, whipping mirthful tears from her eyes, "you lot have gone mad."

She looked up at the other people in the room, their mouths dropped open.

"You aren't joking." Hermione said in horror, "Oh god why didn't he just tell me? We've been working together for almost 6 years!" Hermione paused, "Oh, I'm going to kill that ferret… Wait— Harry knew too then didn't he? I might have to kill Harry Potter!"

Hermione's fists on her hips, her chest rising and falling.

"Gryffindors." Parkinson muttered.

Hermione let her shoulders fall, "What can I do to help?"

Narcissa perked up, she looked at the door Blaise was still blocking, "So you'll help?"

"I am a Gryffindor, aren't I?" Hermione said, her eyes meeting Parkinson.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! A special thank you to _marianna79, Jen0318, Parrisblues24, rabradley09, Bamberrr.x, Mary Norton, Aid4, Burungmalam, InsideTheFridge, _and the _Guest_ who commented on my last chapter. Thank you, thank you! It was a wonderful New Year's gift!**

**And thank you to everyone who has decided to follow this story along!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter**

**As always, enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Hermione stared over Zabini's shoulder at the closed door of Draco's bedroom. As her eyes focused on the door, everyone else's were staring intently at her's.

"You're his healer?" Hermione asked the wizard.

Zabini nodded, "I'm the only one he'll let in— It's really not good, Granger."

Hermione pulled her eyes away from the door only to find Zabini's sincere gaze. "What do I do?" the brunette began, "I—I've never dealt with a veela apart from Fleur Delacour— I dont know what to do."

When Zabini looked away, deciding it was better to look at the ground than it was to look at Hermione. The witch turned to the other Slytherins in the room. None of them would look at her.

None except for Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione and Narcissa stared at each other for a moment, and Hermione could see the inner battle the older witch was having with herself. After a moment, Hermione could see the determination in Narcissa's eyes.

"You'll have to mate with him— eventually," Narcissa said.

Gooseflesh rose on Hermione's skin, "Mate… eventually?"

"He's too weak to mate now," Zabini said, still looking down at the floor.

Hermione looked back at Zabini, her eyes wide with horror. "What?" Hermione said. Her snapped back to Narcissa, "A veela too weak to mate?"

Silence hung heavily in the room.

Hermione hugged herself, "Why didn't anyone tell me? I would have listened, I would have helped."

Parkinson snorted and Lucius gave the black-haired witch the stink eye.

Nott spoke up, "We tried, but between Potter and the Minister we couldnt—"

"Kingsley knew?" Hermione gasped, anger boiling in her gut "Oh Merlin, I'm going to have to kill the Minister of Magic! What is wrong with these people!"

Hermione took in a calming breath, closing eyes to ground herself.

"You're nuts, Granger," Parkinson scoffed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She turned to Zabini, "Move out of my way, Zabini."

Hermione waved her hand at the tall wizard, who looked down at her in shock then looked over to Lucius who just nodded. Zabini moved out of the way of the door, looking down to the brunette witch in anticipation.

Hermione stepped forward and put her hand on the doorknob. Zabini stopped her.

"Go in slowly," Zabini said, "his condition is bad, Granger, he might not react exactly well. The proximity should help."

Hermione clenched her teeth and nodded. She's definitely going to kill the-boy-who-lived and the Minister of Magic. She would have to go into hiding but she doubted that it would matter in hindsight if someone died because of them.

She turned the knob and walked in.

What she saw horrified her.

Draco was laying on his side facing away from the door. His blanket was pushed off him, exposing his frail and scarred body to Hermione. The knobs of his spine were showing through his thin, hollow, skin. Hermione could see that her scarf was tucked under his head.

The room itself was a mess; feathers were everywhere and oddly most of the things thrown around and piled onto the bed were _her_ belongings. She could see her shoes scattered around on the carpet, her jumpers handing from chairs and the light fixtures, and even her spoon was on the night stand.

"Get out," Draco rasped from the bed, "I said no more, I cant take it."

"It's okay Drake," Zabini said form behind the brunette witch, "we have you."

Hermione moved closer, almost tipping over a pair of trousers she had lost months ago on her way to the blond. She froze when Draco gave a long groan.

"Her smell," Draco muttered. His shoulder began to shake, and almost immediately he started to heave. It was a horrid sound. "I can't."

Hermione looked back to Zabini, his eyes were watering and he was obviously struggling to keep his emotions in check. Hermione turned back to the sick man in bed and moistened her lips.

"Draco?" She whispered.

Her skin felt like it was on fire, almost like all the blood on her body had been replaced with red hot metal.

The blond froze and Hermione took the opportunity to move closer, navigating onto the large bed, kneeling on the edge. Draco turned his head when the bed dipped. His brows furrowed together.

"I'm hallucinating," Draco gasped.

Hermione moved closer, balancing on her knees, "You're not."

Draco turned away and shook his head, sniffling as he curled into himself. His spine became more pronounced, and the crisscross silver white scars on his back sticking out under the firelight.

Hermione went to touch Draco but paused before she felt his skin, "Can I touch you?"

"Touch?" Draco whispered, "Please, no touch."

Hermione turned back to the for and gave Zabini a look. He didn't respond.

"Why no touch?" Hermione asked, facing the veela once again.

"Hurts," Draco muttered.

"Okay," she responded. She made her self comfortable in the mountain of her lost belongings, laying down flat on her back, folding her hands on her stomach, "I'll be right here."

Hermione stared at the ceiling, listening to the labored breathing of the veela next to her.

She heard the door click shut.

Once Draco's breathing evened out, and began to get clearer, Hermione let herself fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A thank you to; _Jen0318, InsideTheFridge, marianna79, burungalam, Parrisblues24, Mary Norton, Aid4, I'm A Sucker For Love Stories_ (me too!), and finally, the _Guest_ who commented on the last chapter. Thank you all so much! **

**Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is late! Thinks have been a little hectic lately (in a good way!). Thank you to everyone who has been following along with this fic, and you may also be happy that this chapter is longer than the few precious (yay!). **

**As always, enjoy! **

Chapter 11

When Hermione woke, the sun was already high in the sky. She cracked her eyes open to find the curtains drawn, shielding the room away from the sun and its warmth. There may have been no sun, but she was warm. She was on her side, her arm was thrown over something warm, holding it to her tightly.

Hermione buried her nose into the warmth in her arms, feeling safer the closer she was.

She tried to remember what had happened the day before, the images of her parent, Harry, and Lucius Malfoy flooding her mind.

Draco.

Hermione shot up. He was dying.

She needed to find him.

Merlin, she was going to kill Harry.

Hermione shot up, her eyes wide in horror, scrambling to get off the bed. She was half way across the room when she heard a sob behind her.

Hermione's head snapped back to find Draco curl into himself, a pitiful sound coming from his chest.

_Draco._

Hermione's shoulders sagged, her body suddenly tiered. Her feet moved of their own volition, dragging along the soft carpet of room.

The veela's breathing was uneven, growing more and more erratic.

The brunette crawled into the bed, back to the spot she had occupied moments before. She laid back down, staring at the back of the blond's head. Hermione wrapped her arm around Draco, and held him tightly.

"It's okay," Hermione whispered, "I'm here now."

Draco's breathing slowly became even.

Hermione held him tighter.

When Draco's breathing had become calm and even once again. Hermione sighed, listening her hold. She sat up but made sure to maintain some sort of contact.

Now she waited.

And waiting was boring.

Hermione glanced around to find a small pule of books on the nightstand hidden under a pile of her robes.

She reached over and pulled one off the top. _A Hogwarts; a History._ Perfect.

She opened to the first page, reading with a smile.

At one point, Draco turned in his sleep, his arm thrown over her legs, face buried into the side of her thigh.

Hermione found it funny that the perfect Slytherin prince snored. Granted, he snored softly, but he snored. The brunette racked her fingers though Draco's baby-soft hair, pausing to massage his scalp.

Draco sighed and moved closer.

Hermione went back to her book, and right when she was to begin the chapter on the divide between Slytherin and Gryffindor the bedroom door creaked open. Draco stiffened beside Hermione, his hold tightening around her legs.

" ?" Narcissa's soft voice rang, "How is he?"

Hermione put her book down and looked over to Narcissa, who had only just poked her head into the room. The older witch looked to have not slept for days. From what Hermione could see, her clothes were wrinkly and disheveled, her hair the same.

"Asleep," Hermione said, "calmer then I thought he would be."

"Do you think you can get him to eat?" Narcissa said, when Hermione nodded, she snapped her fingers and called for an elf. Narcissa gave an order of broth for Draco and a simple porridge for Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widened. Porridge was by far her favorite.

The two awkwardly looked at each other. Hermione was in bed with Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy's son, his arms wrapped around her legs anchoring her to the spot.

What had her life become?

"Can I ask you something?" Narcissa said, moving to the bed, sitting on the edge.

Draco groaned, his chest rising and falling faster. Hermione laid her hand on his back and waited for him to calm.

"Of course," Hermione whispers.

"Why did you come?"

"I couldn't let him die— I— I couldn't do that to another person after everything."

Narcissa nodded. She looked Hermione in the eye, "Is that the only reason?"

Hermione flushed and looked away.

Narcissa chuckled.

"Then can I ask you something?" Hermione whispered.

"You saved my son," Narcissa replied, "you can ask anything you like."

Hermione took in a big breathe, "How did it get so bad? Why? I know I saw a glamor the last time I saw him but glamor's cant hide _this_."

It was Narcissa's turn to look away.

Hermione pushed on, "How?"

Narcissa sighed, "When you left that night, he took it as a rejection. Malfoy men have never taken rejection well— and he wouldn't just approach you— It had always been something we asked Draco to do, but that was the only time he accepted… I think he was expecting you to throw a drink in his face."

Hermione paled, "This is because I left?"

Narcissa shook her head, "It's been building for some time— surly you've felt it too— when Lucius was in Azkaban, I felt it to my bone. The pain, the longing— I dont know how else to explain it."

The older witch's eyes began to water, but she quickly blinked the tears away.

"Someone should have told me," Hermione muttered angrily.

"We thought Potter had told you, and that you had rejected my son." Narcissa muttered back, looking down at her hands.

Hermione shook her head, "Well I'm here now. I'll help him get stronger then we'll go from there."

Narcissa's head snapped up, "Will you mate with him?"

Hermione flushed again, "I think the question should be whether he will mate with me."

A laugh rose from Narcissa's throat, a smile on her lips, "Oh you young witch, if only you knew."

Before Hermione had a chance to respond, a little elf popped into the room holding two trays; one with a vegetable broth, the other with porridge.

The eld placed the trays on the bed and bowed before popping away. Narcissa stood and ran her hands down the silk of her skirts in an attempt to straighten them out.

"I'll leave you to it then," Narcissa said. She flicked her wrist and the drapes flew open letting sunlight flood the room. Narcissa moved to the door, but before she disappeared into the hallway, she turned back and gave Hermione an encouraging nod, "Thank you, ."

Hermione nodded wordlessly, dumbfounded.

Did Narcissa Malfoy really just thank her?

Oh Merlin, she was really going to kill Harry.

Maybe even Ron by association.

Hermione turned to Draco and gently slid his hand over the curves of his bones shoulders.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, shaking his shoulder, "open your eyes. We have some food for you."

Draco grumbled.

Hermione huffed.

"Draco," Hermione said a little louder, "wake up."

Draco stirred. He moved his head into Hermione's lap, cracked his eyes open, and looked up to Hermione, a lazy, lopsided smile growing on his face.

His eyes were sticking pools of mercery, eliminated by the soft glow from sun.

"Hi," Hermione breathed, amazed.

Clarity suddenly overcame Draco. His smile fell and his brows furrowed.

"I— I don't understand," Draco whispered. He struggled to sit up, his atrophied muscles not capable of holding him up.

Hermione helped Draco sit properly. "It's okay, Draco," Hermione said, "I'm here."

Draco shook his head. He pulled one of Hermione's 'lost' jumpers to him, using it as an anchor. "You left," he whispered, "you were here then you left." His voice cracked, on the last word, and Hermione's chest suddenly hurt.

Was this what she had been feeling? Was this what _he_ has been feeling?

"I didn't know," Hermione said, "I swear."

Draco said nothing, his eyes hardening.

Hermione sighed, "Will you eat?" she asked, motioning to the broth by her.

Draco looked at the bowl but made no move towards it. Hermione sighed again. She rose to her knees and moved away. Draco's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, holding her firmly, but not painfully.

"Don't leave," he pleaded, "I— I'm—"

"—I'm not leaving," Hermione interrupted. She knew what he was going to say but she didn't want, nor need, to hear it. Hermione reached for the soup and a spoon and moved closer to Draco, "Eat, Draco. You must be hungry."

Draco looked at her, mouth slightly open. Hermione was so closed to him that she could feel small puffs of air hit her skin. She scooped up a spoonful and brought it to Draco's lips. He opened his mouth obediently. He hummed when he took a sip, his lip darting out to clean his lip.

And so slowly she fed him, and Hermione couldn't describe the joy she felt as the broth in the bowl shrank in volume.

When Draco was full, Hermione vanished the bowl.

"Should I feed you?" Draco asked.

Hermione would have made a snarky comment had she not seen the look in his eyes, the earnest _want_ to do what she had done.

"I'm not hungry, Draco," Hermione said.

Draco nodded. "Can we sleep now?"

Hermione pulled the blankets back in leu of an answer. She slipped under the blanket next to the veela, he curled into her and sighed.

"Are you going to stay?" he whispered.

"I'll be here when you wake up," Hermione answered .

"This was a good dream," he muttered.

Hermione's heart sank. This was going to be harder than she thought.

She waited until he was asleep, then she slipped out of the room.

She didn't lie. She would be back.

Hermione tiptoed out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She turned and walked right into the solid chest of Blaise Zabini.

"Damn it, Zabini!" Hermione hissed, stepping back.

"Where are you going?" He asked, ignoring her statement.

Hermione looked up at him, fire blazing in her eyes.

"I need to find Harry and when I do he is going to regret the day he was born," Hermione hissed, her magic sparking around her, causing her hair to frizz.

Zabini just stood in the hallway, frozen. He watched her march out, speechless.

Once Hermione reached the front gates, she disapperated on the spot.

Harry was going to get it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi everyone! A thank you to _bellybutton79, Jen0318, InsideTheFridge, Aid4, CatPeach, Parrisblues24, Cupcake46813,_ and the _Guest_ who commented on the last chapter. Thank you all so much!**

**Also, thank you to everyone who has favorited the fic so far, because of you, this fic officially has over 200 Follows! That's wild! **

**I also want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I know it's been a few weeks but I'm going to tey and set a personal schedule so I can get chapters done in a timely matter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**As always, enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Hermione marched through the Ministry of Magic, ignoring the gasps and whispers at the witch who just apperated into the Ministry.

That, on its own, was not only unheard of, but probably also illegal.

But they all also knew that the Auror's wouldn't touch her. She was best friends with the Head Auror after all.

Wasn't she?

Her magic crackled around her, the sparkles a bright yellow. Her hair frizzed and electricity surrounded her.

Hermione reached the lift and ordered everyone out, her lip turned up in a sneer. The ministry workers rushed out, their heads ducked, avoiding the witches anger.

She rode the elevator up, starting at the small window indicating what floor she was rising too. At the ding, signaling the open doors, Hermione stomped out, shoving an entry level Auror out of her war.

Harry's office door was closed, but when had that ever stopped her?

"Harry James Potter!" She screamed, whipping the door open to find Harry hunched over a pile of paperwork.

His head shot up and his eyes bulged.

"'Mione?" Harry asked, his voice an octave higher than normal.

Hermione gave Harry a look before she marched over and grabbed him by the ear. She then pulled him out of his office towards the elevators. Hermione ignored the pain that shot up and down her arm, worsening the longer she touched Harry.

"Hey!" Harry whined, "—Ow— What did I do?"

Hermione said nothing, instead she shot him a glare. He instantly fell silent The stood there awkwardly, his ear pinched between his best friend's fingers. The door dinged open and two ministry workers stepped in and gave Harry an odd look. Hermione shot them the same glare she shot them the same glare.

The ministry workers ran out the lift before the doors had a chance to close.

The lift rose to the Minister's floor. Hermione pulled Harry out with her as she marched to the Minister's door.

" ," the secretary said, standing suddenly, "the Minister is in a meeting!"

Hermione waved her hand in the air, "Trust me, he won't be in a meeting much longer."

She should have just used the doorknob, she really should have, but she was much angry for that.

The door blasted open, shards of wood flying through the air, dust evading everyone's vision.

The meeting in the Minister's Office came to a stop. Immediately, the five wizards, including the Minister, pulled out their wands and pointed them towards her. Hermione stood tall, and once the dust cleared, it was the first thing that the group of men saw.

That, and the fact that Harry Potter was bent at the waist awkwardly because of Hermione's hold of his ear.

"Hermione," the Minister said, "what's wrong?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she stepped through the threshold.

"Everyone, out." She said, motioning to the door.

The four other wizards pocketed their wands and walked out of the room, their heads bowed. Most of the Ministry knew of the Brain's of the Golden Trio's anger and that it was best to step down lest you get hexed.

Hermione let go of Harry's ear and looked at both men with angered disappointment.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Hermione asked.

Kingsley gave Harry a look, "Tell you what?"

Hermione's magic crackled around them, filling the room.

"She knows, Kings," Harry said, rubbing the side of her head.

"Oh." Was all Kingsley said.

Hermione marched over to the Minister, drew her hand back, and slapped in across the face.

"How dare you, you weak, inconsiderate, man!" Hermione shouted.

Kingsley had stumbled back, catching himself by grasping his desk. His free hand flying to the reddening spot on her face.

The two wizards stared at Hermione in shock.

"I could have died!" Hermione screamed.

Harry jumped back in horror, "No," he said, "you wouldn't have, the mate doest die when the veela does. I checked!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "So you were willing to let someone die because you knew I wouldn't."

Harry swallowed thickly.

"She's got you there," Kingsley said as he stood up straight, dusting off his robes. "What do you want, Hermione? What would make this right?"

"I want you to apologize," Hermione said and when Harry and Kingsley both opened their mouths, Hermione put her hand up to stop them, "to the Malfoys. Not me."

Harry made a strangled sound at the back of his throat, his eyes darting over Kingsley who was staring at Hermione in abject horror.

"If you don't come with me willingly, then I will be forced to drag you two down to the Manor by your ears," Hermione said sternly, her wand hand itching for them to say anything to the contrary.

"But Hermione—" Kingsley began.

"—Is that where you've been?" Harry interrupted.

Hermione didn't answer, instead, she stomped her foot and crossed her arms. Kingsley put his hands up in resignation. Harry sighed.

Hermione gave the two a bright smile before she opened the door motioning for the two men to step out of the room. Kingsley walked out with his back straight, attempting to look like he still had some control of the situation.

He most certainly did not.

Harry, on the other hand, shoved his hands into his pockets, brooded, and muttered to himself on the way out of the Ministry.

Once they were far enough from the Ministry to apperate, Hermione grabbed the two wizards by their sleeves and popped to Malfoy Manor's gates.

Once their feet hit the ground, Harry stumbled over, catching himself on Kingsley 's arm.

"Sorry," The boy-who-lived said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and waked on through the gate of the Manor. Kingsley and Harry gave each other a look before following close behind. Hermione pushed open the front door to find Narcissa pacing back and forth, her hand pressed against her face, the tension hanging in the air.

The brunette stepped through the threshold and whispered, "Narcissa, are you okay?"

The older witch's snapped to her direction, her eyes wide. Harry and Kingsley walked in behind her, watching Lady Malfoy rush over to Hermione.

"Where have you been!" Narcissa screeched.

Hermione jumped back, "I haven't been gone for more than an hour," she whispered, "Zabini knew I left and he knew that I would be back."

Narcissa set her jaw and just then noticed the two wizards behind Hermione. "What are they doing here?" Narcissa bit out, the venom in her voice evident.

"Well—" Harry began.

"—Their here to apologize for their reckless treatment of your son's situation." Hermione continued.

"That can wait," Narcissa said, taking Hermione's hand, pulling her towards the stairs. Hermione gasped as Narcissa's tight hold on her wrist began throb. "Draco has been deteriorating since you left."

The two moved down the hallway towards Draco's room. Harry and Kingsley were following closely behind, making questions as they tried to keep up with the witch.

"What!" Hermione gasped, her head starting to swim. She pulled her arm away, and the room slowly stopped spinning, "What do you mean?"

Narcissa motioned for Hermione to follow and she did, cautious. Lucius was standing outside looking into the door of his son's room. Blaise could be heard inside, muttering words of support as horrible wrenching echoed off the walls.

Hermione gasped and pushed past Narcissa and all but ran into the cluttered room.

Hermione's heart broke at what she saw. Draco was barely sitting up emptying his stomach into a bison that Zabini was holding.

The young witch rushed into the room and crawled onto the bed towards the veela. She ran her hand up and down his back, and after a moment, he stopped wrenching.

"There we go," Hermione whispered, still rubbing Draco's back. The blond tried to take in a deep breathe. Zabini vanished the bison and held out a handkerchief to Hermione, who took it and cleaned the corner's of Draco's mouth, "You're okay."

Draco's eyes met Hermione's. He looked so tired, but his lip curled slightly.

"You're back." He whispered, his words coming out hoarse, "You're real." He gasped.

Hermione nodded and Draco leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes. "I'm tired. I want it all to stop."

Zabini gave Hermione a sad look and then looked up to the doorway. Hermione followed the Healer's eye-line to find Harry and Kingsley looking in, horror on both their faces. Harry's eyes darted around the room, landing on the pile of clothes that was now pushed off the bed, onto the floor. Harry swallowed thickly and backed away, disappearing into hallway.

Kingsley followed closely after.

Hermione sighed and turned her attention back to Draco, who's head was slowly lolling to the side. She stretched out her legs and got comfortable with a pillow between her and the headboard. Hermione guided Draco down so his head laid in her lap.

"I've got him," Hermione said to Zabini, "go. I'll shout if anything changes."

Zabini looked down at his best friend and then back at Hermione, "I'll be in the other room," he whispered.

The dark-skinned wizard stood up and walked out of the room, looking at Hermione and Draco one more time before he shut the door.

Hermione released a sigh of relief. It was still so early in the day, but it felt like days had gone by since she slept. Draco wrapped his arm around her thigh and held her close, anchoring her to her place.

The brunette ran her fingers through the blond's hair, and she kept going even when his breathing fully evened out. She picked up the book she had put down earlier in the day and started to read.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi everyone! A thank you to _CatPeach, Parrisblues24, InsideTheFridge, Aid4, rebelsaurus29_, and the _Guest _who commented on the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**As always, enjoy! **

Chapter 13

Hermione had barely left the bed in the week after she had brought Kingsley and Harry to apologize. She would sleep, wake, eat, feed Draco, then sleep again. Apart from her occasional bathroom breaks, the bed, and Draco, had been what she had been anchored too.

Hermione was mostly irritated about being bound to the bed, but she wasn't mad at Draco, or his parents.

Mostly Harry.

And anyone else who hadn't told her about this mess.

And much to Hermione's surprise, she needed less and less of her potions. She was thankful, of course, to not live in the haze the pain potions caused but hollow feeling. The dread that soaked into her skin, it was still there when she wasn't with Draco. It ate away at her until she crawled back into bed.

The room was a revolving door of people. Zabini would come in and give the pair potions then spend an hour tracking Draco's vitals. Nott would sit by his bed and sit there silently before he rushed out, fighting tears. Parkinson only ever watched from the door way.

Harry occasionally came to visit. He would stand in the doorway and apologize while George and Hermione would talk about the on goings of the shop. She was supposed to be working at WWW after all.

Ron only visited once, he had asked if she needed help breaking out, and if she ever found herself wanting to leave, he would help.

It was safe to say that it was a short conversation.

But today was a new morning and new day. That didn't ease her anger in any way, but Draco had been doing better, though he mostly slept at this point.

Hermione sighed, stretching her legs, her knees cracking as she did so. She flipped on to her stomach, reaching out to touch Draco before she willed herself to go back to sleep.

There was no one there.

There was no warmth on the sheets.

Hermione shot up and her eyes widened at the empty side of the bed.

"Good morning, Granger," a deep voice said as Hermione scrambled to sit up right.

Her eyes shot up to Draco who was sitting across the room in a warn chair covered in Hermione's clothes. Her eyes met his and she almost flinched when she saw his cold expression, his mask firmly in place. But he was pale, the bags under his eye's still prominent, and though he tried to his it, Hermione could see his hands shaking.

"What are you going here?" He asked, his lip curling in distaste.

Hermione swallowed thickly, "How are you feeling?"

"Answer the question, Granger," Draco said. He stood abruptly, his hands balled up into fists, and this time Hermione jumped back.

She didnt think he would be upset. Or at least, she didnt think that he was going to be this upset.

Hermione cleared her throat and sat up straight, "It's a long story," Hermione said, "but I think we both know why I'm here," the brunette motioned to the room around her.

Draco's face fell, "How long?"

Hermione brushed her hair out of her face, "A little more than a week." Hermione pulled the duvet off of herself, rising up across from Draco, the bed standing between them, "You were so sick— I dont— You could have died in hours— let alone a week!"

Hermione stomped around the bed, "Why didnt you tell me?"

Draco only stared at her, his eyes never leaving her. He opened and closed his mouth several times, not words coming out. Hermione looked up to the veela, a fire burning in her eyes.

"You would have come?" Draco's voice was quiet, a far cry from the anger that he had before.

Hermione felt her growing anger soften, "Do you think so badly of me?" Hermione asked, "We've worked together for so long— I couldn't have just let you die."

Draco crossed his arms, "That's why I didnt want you to know. You didnt have to do anything. And once I find out who told you, I will rip them to shreds. I dont want you to throw your life away to deal with this mess."

"No one told me, Draco," Hermione whispered, "I came here and I forced your parents to tell me if they knew why your friends were stealing my things— And— I may have chosen to say because you could have died, but I dont know, Draco."

It wasn't a lie. Well, not technically.

Draco's cheeks pinked. Hermione could have cheered.

"And you stayed?" Draco asked.

Hermione put her hand on his forearm to comfort him he swallowed thickly, mustering the courage to say what he needed to say. He pulled away from her, his arms falling to his side.

"Are you going to stay?" Draco asked, his eyes showing what Hermione could understand as hope.

"I am." Hermione said solemnly.

"And you aren't staying because of what would happen if you leave?" Draco asked— demanded.

"No, Draco, I want to stay." The witch replied.

Draco's shoulders sagged, his breathing becoming ragged. Hermione surged forward when Draco's knees started to buckle. She wrapped her arms around his waist in an attempt to hold him up. He gripped her shoulders, his thin frame lighter than Hermione would have thought it would be.

She tried— and almost failed— to get him back into the bed, dragging her feet

"Sorry," Draco muttered. He buried his face into her neck, breathing her in.

Hermione pulled away, her hands on Draco's arms to make sure he was steady.

"It's okay," Hermione whispered, "you're okay."

Draco nodded, his head in his hands, elbows balanced on his thighs.

"I dont feel good," Draco slurred. His muscles were spasming, jerking every so often.

Hermione recognized the abrupt movements, she remembers when her's started, the pain that came with them.

It was something she wouldn't soon forget.

That night in the manor — in this manner— was a night that would be carved into her for the rest of her life.

Hermione pulled the chair to the bed, setting it in front of the blond. She settled in the chair and pulled Draco's arm away from his face.

The veela flinched looking at her with wide eyes, his muscles tensing under her touch.

"Trust me," Hermione whispered.

She pressed the pads of her thumb into the palm of his hand, slowly working the muscle that lay underneath the skin. Draco sighed as her fingers moved, and slowly she worked up his right arm to the top of his forearm, stopping when the tremors lessoned.

Hermione looked up to the blond, his eyes were closed, and she noticed, despite the week of rest, he still looked tired.

Hermione took Draco's left hand and repeated the motion. She paused when she got to his Dark Mark.

Her chest tightened, not at the sight of the tattooed flesh, but at the scars that riddled the skin around and on it.

"Why did you stop?" The blond hummed. His eyes fluttered open, a content, lopsided, smile in his face.

He ripped his arm away when he saw her staring, pressing his arm into his chest.

"Don't look," Draco whispered. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence, "Did— did I scare you?"

"It's okay," Hermione said, swallowing thickly, "I— I— It's—" Draco shrank deeper into himself. "I just wasn't expecting it."

Draco snorted, "So you forgot I was a Death Eater?" he said through his teeth, "Did you forget what happened to you because of me and my family?"

Hermione stood, Draco flinched. The brunette sat next to Draco setting her hand on his back.

"No," Hermione said, "Why dont we sleep for a little while longer, then we'll eat, then talk— hm?"

Draco pulled away, laying down facing toward the drawn curtains.

Hermione shook her head and walked around the bed and crawled under the sheets, facing the door, away form Draco.

There was a sniffle.

"I'm sorry," Hermione heard Draco whispered, "I'm so— so— sorry."

Hermione turned over and tucked her arm around Draco's waist.

"Go to sleep, Draco," Hermione replied, "you need rest."

The witch held the veela until his shoulders stopped shaking, his ragged breathing evening out.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I want to start off with a thank you to_ CatPeach, InsideTheFridge, Parrisblues24, Aid4, bookworkH.M.327, Cecily Mitchell, dyhrth,_ and the _Gues_t who commented on the last chapter. **

**I also want to thank everyone who's been following along!**

**Im sorry that I haven't posted in a long wile, but it's been a little crazy lately but I have a little more free time at the moment so I'm going to try and get ahead on this fic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thank you all again, and as always, enjoy!**

Chapter 14

The next few weeks were a blur. Draco had slowly built up his strength, and with Narcissa's constant meals coming in and out of the room, it wasn't a difficult task. In the past three weeks, Parkinson and Nott had come at least seven times. Narcissa and Zabini were there daily, and Lucius had yet to show himself.

The veela and his mate would sit and talk— and often argue— about a variety of topics. Hermione would read to Draco and when he would fall asleep, she would take a sip of her potions to keep her 'episodes' in check. She was just lucky enough that Harry could sneak in a vile of her potion in-between some fresh clothes when Draco was actually sleeping. Apart from the occasional nausea, the potions were working better than she had expected.

All was going well— for the most part.

The problem was she hadn't left this damn room since she had arrived. She showered in the en suite bathroom and all the food was brought to them. Thank Merlin that the curtains were open or Hermione would have gone mad.

Hermione was on her back, staring up at the ceiling, Draco's arm thrown over her waist. He had said over and over that it wasn't safe outside, that once he was better, his father would send Hermione away.

She had tried to calm Draco, tried to tell him that everything was safe, but every time he would start to panic, begging her to stay.

Ultimately, Hermione figured, Draco didn't want her to leave—well— because he was a Veela and they're typically over cautious of their mate's safety. It had gotten to the point where he had build a sort of nest on the bed for the two of them where 'they would be protected'.

And Hermione could understand, she was tortured in the drawing room after all.

But now she lay in the bed, fresh from a shower, Draco sleeping the days away as his magic recovered.

And then they would mate.

But till then, she was stuck in a room where she read all the books, and she couldn't leave.

She turned to Draco, who still clung to her in his sleep, and she watched him. The dark circles were gone from under his eyes, and when he was awake, he would have the brightest of smiles.

She sighed. Why was it always her?

Hermione jumped at the knock at the door interrupting her retrieve. She gently moved Draco's arm off of her, slipping out of the bed.

Draco groaned behind her, and she turned to find his eyes skewed shut, his arm outstretched searching for Hermione.

The brunette sighed and opened the door, her shoulders falling at the sight of Lucius and Zabini.

"Miss. Granger," Lucius whispered, looking over her shoulder, avoiding looking directly at Hermione, "I hope you're well."

Hermione chuckled, "He's doing fine, Mr. Malfoy, he's asleep."

Lucius nodded, pink rising on his cheeks, "My apologies," He said. He looked back at Zabini who looked at Hermione in amusement, "Would you mind coming down for tea with Narcissa and I? It's been a long while since you've left the room."

Hermione turned back to look at the veela, sprawled out on his stomach gripping the sheets where she was moments before.

"He'll be fine, Granger," Zabini said, a sly grin on his face, "I'm going to give him a quick check up."

Hermione nodded, then looked down at herself, and coughed. Maybe she should have changed before she opened the door.

Standing there, in front of two of the pompous Purebloods to ever exist, in a pair of Draco's boxers and one of his ratty Slytherin shirts.

"I'll be right back," Hermione muttered as she closed the door.

Hermione went further into the room and changed her clothing, tucking the discarded shirt under Draco's cheek. His brows softened and he pulled his outreached arm to his face, pushing the fabric to his nose.

Hermione made quick to change into a simple jumper and muggle jeans. She took a sip of her potion before she was off.

"I'm ready," She whispered to her self before opening the door again, "let's go. Let me know if you need me back up here, Zabini."

Zabini stood there awkwardly, "I actually wanted to give you a quick check-up if you don't mind."

Hermione stilled, "Er— okay. Lead the way." Hermione stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

Zabini motioned to the room across the hall.

"If you can please have a seat, I just have a few questions," Zabini said, closing the door, leaving Lucius in the hallway.

"Oh— well— erm," Hermione sat on the swing bed, looking up at Zabini expectantly, "what do you want to know?"

Zabini summoned a chair and sat across from Hermione leaning back and crossing his legs. He pulled out a clip board and pen.

"Any preexisting conditions?" he asked.

Hermione lied, "No."

"How have you been feeling since you came here?" Zabini asked.

Hermione pulled her lip between her teeth, "Better than before," technically it wasn't a lie, "I've had some nausea lately but it comes and goes."

Zabini hummed, scratching away at the parchment, "If that keeps happening, let me know," Hermione nodded, "How has Draco been when he's awake? Do you have any aversions to him?"

Hermione looked at Zabini in question, "Aversion?"

"Yes," Zabini's eyes pierced Hermione's "when a veela is too far gone, their mate will typically feel discussed and resentment towards them."

"No!" Hermione all but shouted, "Nothing like that. Draco's fine. He built us a nest."

A pregnant pause.

"A nest?"

Hermione nodded, she looked down at her hands as she spoke, "He woke me a few days ago and showed me that he turned the bed into a nest. It's all clothes, pillows, blankets— I— I don't know why, but we now have a nest. He won't let me leave but he seems content."

She looked up to see Zabini's teary smile, "That's a good sign, Granger," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

Hermione smiled back, "I'm glad."

There was another pause, and Hermione gave Zabini a moment to feel his feelings. After a moment, Zabini coughed.

"How opposed would you be to mating in about a week," Zabini asked as though they were talking about the weather.

Hermione sputtered, "I beg your pardon?"

It was Zabini's turn to look at her in question, "His birthday is coming up, and if he isn't mated by 25 he'll start to deteriorate again. And the nesting— it's a really good sign."

Hermione nodded in understanding, "I— Well— I need to talk to Draco about it first— if thats okay."

Zabini opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door. "Sorry for the interruption," came Lucius's muffled voice, "It looks as iff Mrs. Malfoy is growing impatient."

Zabini chuckled, "We'll be right out." He turned to Hermione, "I have one more question, when was your last mensural cycle?"

That caused Hermione to pause. Her body had never been normal since that day at the manor.

"Er, a few weeks ago— Maybe 3 weeks? But I am on potions so—"

Zabini's pen froze, "What kind of potions?"

Hermione cursed at herself for the slip up, "Fertility blockers, some pain potions— um— for management of post-curcio pain."

Zabini nodded, "Anything else?"

"Nothing major, Zabini, I promise." Hermione said, clasping her hands on her lap

"Then we best not leave the lady of the Manor waiting. I'll call you if I need help with Draco."

Hermione gave a curt nod and left, finding Lucius pacing impatiently in the hallway.

"Finally," he muttered.

Lucius took hold of Hermione's hand and pulled her down the hall. She winced at the contact, taking measured breaths in an attempt to control the pain.

She looked back to find Zabini watching her in interest.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: _Cecily Mitchell, CatPeach, Aid4,_ and the _Guest_ who commented on the last chapter. Thank ya'll so much!**

**I hope you all are safe amidst the pandemic!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter **

**As always, enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Hermione followed Lucius down to the drawing room. She tried to ignore the twisting in her stomach when she crossed the threshold. Hermione took a deep breath and focused on a funny looking clock on the mantel just past Narcissa's head.

The doors shut behind her.

"Ah, finally," Narcissa said. The Lady of the Manor stood and glided over to Hermione, "Come now, Hermione, I asked the elves to brew us some tea."

Hermione nodded and allowed Lucius to escort her to the plush couches surrounding the coffee table.

A cute little elf wearing a bright pink dress and a large matching bow between her ears set a tray with tea and sandwiches on the table. Narcissa moored three cups of fragrant tea, adding two sugars to everyone's cups.

How did Narcissa know how Hermione took her tea?

Either way, Hermione gratefully picked up the cup, taking a sip of the wonderfully warm drink.

"I can only imagine how mad you've been going in that room," Narcissa said, taking a sip from her own cup, "three weeks sharing a room with a man who only sleeps."

Hermione's lip twitched. So they were using this time to dig.

"It's not too bad," Hermione said, "gives me plenty of time to read and sleep myself."

Lucius and Narcissa hummed at the same time, turning to look at each other in shock, and Hermione bit the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from laughing.

The horror of what had happened here almost disappeared at the sight of Lord and Lady Malfoy trying not to be awkward towards their son's mate.

Hermione went for another sip of her tea when a crash from above them made her jump, spilling the tea over her jumper. She hurried to try and pat herself dry.

Narcissa set her cup down, and Lucius's cup was still untouched on the table. All seemed well, and Hermione was enjoying the time away from the room.

Malfoy Sr. stood up, his eyes on the ceiling, "What in the name of—"

Another crash and booming steps.

"Hermione!" Came the panic voice of Draco.

Hermione stood, her head spinning at the sudden motion. Lucius ran to the double doors of the drawing room only to have a half dressed Draco run down the stairs and push past the elder Malfoy, knocking the older wizard to the ground.

"Hermione," Draco breathed at the sight of her.

In a flash, Hermione was enveloped by Draco's hold, heat radiating off of him. Her arms were trapped between them.

"Draco," She said into his chest, "are you okay? What's wrong?"

His arms only tightened around her, a growl vibrating against her cheek. Hermione wiggled her arms free and wrapped her arms around the Veela's naked waist.

"What did you do to my mate?" Draco said, his voice not his own.

Hermione turned her head and watched Zabini run into the drawing room, coming to a sudden stop at the sight of Draco, his wand in hand. Narcissa ran to help Lucius up, hooking her arm around his middle.

Draco's heart pounded against her ear, it was too fast, too erratic.

"Draco," Hermione whispered. She turned her head so her chin rested on his chest, looking up at him.

The Veela was either ignoring her or didn't hear.

"Draco, look at me," Hermione said a little louder, her voice calm.

He looked down, his eyes a striking gold. There was a growl in his chest when she tried to pull away.

"Mate," the Veela whispered, his voice inhuman.

Hermione pulled her arms free then slid her hands up his chest, running them up and into his hair.

"Draco, it's okay, I'm okay," Hermione pulled him down and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

The Veela gasped into the kiss, pulling Hermione in closer, his teeth nipping at the soft skin of her mouth.

Draco was the one pull away.

"Hermione," Draco whispered. He seamed to fall into a trance, his lids falling heavily over his eyes. His arms loosened around her. He buried his nose in her hair breathing her in, "You left. They could have hurt you." He muttered.

Hermione hummed, "They wouldn't hurt me Draco."

Draco's arms tightened around her again, his eyes tracking the three other people in the room. His eyes narrowing at his mother and father who were still holding each other. Draco pulled Hermione behind him, shielding the witch behind his still thin frame.

"We need to go," Draco said, "they'll hurt you, again."

Hermione shook her head though Draco couldn't see.

"They won't," the witch whispered.

Draco turned, to face Hermione again, panicked, "I don't trust them, Granger!" He shouted, "Look where they brought you! You were tortured in this room! We stood and watched, and we didn't help!"

"Draco—" Narcissa began.

"— No!" Draco growled, looking back, "We'll always end up hurt her! I have to keep her safe!" Draco paused his eyes filling with defeat, "You should have never brought her here, she shouldn't be shackled to me."

The energy of the room darkened. The Veela was resigned to his fate. He was ready to die.

After everything, Hermione wondered if he thought he deserved to wither away.

Hermione's mind raced. She didn't know much about Veelas other than what she know about Fleur and Draco. Perhaps she should write the French Witch when she has the chance. But for now, she would do the only thing that came to mind.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, "take be back to your nest. I wanna go back where we're safe."

Draco looked back down, his eyes shining a beautiful gold before darkening and becoming a heated gaze.

"Our nest," he muttered in a trance.

"Yes, Draco. The nest you made for us, I want to go back where we can be together." Hermione hummed, "I want to be with my mate. Would you allow me that?"

Draco nodded and in one swoop, he picked the witch up with a strength Hermione wouldn't have guessed he had. He walked her out, Draco's parents and Blaise moving out of the way. The blond wizard rushed up the stairs, and all but ran down the hall to his bedroom where he set Hermione down on her back onto the bed.

He made quick to crawl only the bed and pull Hermione's jumper over her head, throwing it on to the ground.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered.

He pulled his trousers off, leaving him only his briefs, and crawled over to Hermione.

_Oh Merlin, this was it_, Hermione thought.

The Veela leaned down peppering Hermione's soft neck with kisses. He made himself comfortable between her legs, letting Hermione's body cradle his.

That's when she felt it, the prominent bulge pressing up against her suddenly damp core.

"My mate," Draco purred as he slid down her body, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses in his wake.

He paused at her stomach then looked up, giving her a wicked grin.

Hermione watched him with wide eyes as he started at her muggle jeans, unbuttoning them and peeled them from her legs leaving her in her knickers.

Hermione pressed her thighs together when Draco sat back on his haunches.

Hermione moved up onto he elbows. Draco leaned over and his mouth met hers. Hermione sighed at the gentle touches, Draco's strain hands sliding up her to hold her close and he consumed her.

He pulled away and played beside Hermione. Draco wrapped his strong arms around Hermione, crushing her to him.

"My mate," he said in that inhuman voice, intertwining their legs, "You stay here."

"I'll stay."

With a final kiss to her forehead, he rested his chin on her head. Hermione was pressed against him, her cheek against his heart.

"Not ready," Draco muttered.

For the first time since he came barging into the drawing room, Draco sounded like himself. Hermione tried to wiggle out of his embrace, but he just held on tighter.

"No," Draco muttered.

Hermione stopped squirming and huffed, "you and I need to have a long talk, Malfoy."

Draco was already asleep.


	16. Hiatus

Hi Everyone!

I'm sorry that I haven't been posting regularly and that I've been spotty. I've made the (difficult) decision to put To Be Happy on a hiatus while I rewrite it (It's already in process). Frankly, I'm a little stuck and I felt some kinda way about not posting so I think a hiatus while I rework is the best. (Just a warning, the first few chapters are probably going to be mostly the same.)

I will mark this fic as complete and when I start posting, I will also definitely update this version when I start posting the new, rewritten, To Be Happy.

I also, apart form letting y'all know, I also wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed, followed, and favorited. Thank you all for your patience and I promise I'll try and finish version 2 up.

Thank you all again, and I'm sorry for the hiatus.

— LillsBills


End file.
